Prologue to the Prologue
by eighttails
Summary: Bits and pieces of Lucina's life before and after her leap through time and space. The trials and tribulations of being a young leader. May or may not follow canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something like this for a long time, but again, I know this theme has been used over and over. This is my take on this sort of plot, so apologies to anyone out there if my story closely follows yours. So this would start from the alternate timeline where the teenaged Lucina came from. I do believe this would be my first fic where romance is not really a big part of the plot. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

/

Golden rays of sunlight touched the war-torn plains of Ylisse, even touching the palace in Ylisstol, where a heavy fog of anticipation had been hanging for the past months. Relations with Plegia only rotted for the past years, and now a menacing force from Valm threatened the shores of Ylisse's only ally, Regna Ferox. A child's cry pierced through this "fog" just as well as any beam of sunlight.

"Mother! Father!" Lucina shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Mama! Papa!" her little brother, Morgan echoed. Lucina loved her sibling dearly, and tried to set a good example as Mother put it.

Familiar footsteps alerted Lucina to her approaching parents. Her father's clouded expression melted when he saw her. Mother was not far behind.

"Yes, Lucina?" Father knelt down to her level.

Lucina gave a pout. "You said you were gonna teach us how to use a sword today!"

Father ran a hand through his windswept hair; the exact shade of royal blue that both Lucina and Morgan had inherited.

"I know, my princess, but we've been busy," he started.

"Wah!" cried Morgan. "I wanna learn!"

Mother was quick to intervene. "Chrom, you made an oath to them. As Exalt, I think you should make good on your word." She gave them a gentle smile. Whenever her parents were around, Lucina always felt safe and happy.

Father heaved a great sigh. "You're right." He glanced at his wife. "But Morgan, I think you're a little too young to wield a blade. Wait until you turn six, okay?"

Morgan's eyes began to well up with fat tears. "B-but," he sniffled pitifully.

"Morgan, princes don't cry." Lucina chastised softly. "Don't worry, in two years we can practice together."

Her words did little to soothe him.

"Come now, Morgan, don't cry." Father patted Morgan on the head.

Mother joined them on the ground. "Are you excited, Lucina?" she asked, and leaned over to move a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lucina caught the hand and felt the ever-present leather glove.

"Mother, why do you always wear one glove?" it had been a burning question ever since Lucina could remember. Somehow, though, Mother never gave her an answer.

A strange look passed over Mother's face. "It's my sword hand, dear. The glove helps me keep my grip."

"But you're not practicing now." Lucina prodded further, determined to get an explanation.

"I have a scar on this hand." Mother replied smoothly.

"Oh." With her curiosity quenched, Lucina's mind traveled back to the matter at hand. "Let's go!" she grabbed her parents' hands, and tried tugging them towards the courtyard.

"Wait for me!" Morgan giggled and scrambled after them, clinging to their parents' hems. "I wanna watch."

Lucina had no idea why Mother and Father had looked so tired before, but she knew spending time together would make everybody feel better.

/

"Mother, I can bathe myself!" Lucina spluttered as warm water cascaded over her hair. She was six years old! She could do anything she put her mind to.

"Oh? Then why do you keep forgetting to wash behind your ears?" Mother asked. "Morgan, don't run in the bath! Come here, let me rinse your hair."

Morgan came to them, albeit a little disappointed. "But playing in the bath is fun." He muttered, but laughed when Mother tickled him under his arms.

Lucina watched as Mother poured water over Morgan's head, in the same manner as she had done to her. Lucina always marveled at the pale scars crisscrossing her mother's body. She never covered those up when they bathed…but her right hand still had that glove. Maybe it was open? Aunt Lissa did say that open boo boos should be covered to prevent…well Lucina couldn't remember the word.

"Mother, why doesn't Father take baths with us?" Lucina inquired, "Morgan can, but how come Father can't?"

Mother's face twisted into a funny expression. Lucina didn't know if Mother wanted to smile or frown. "You see, a long time ago, before you were born, he barged into the bath and nearly," she stopped. "Never mind. I'll tell you someday."

"Aw!" Lucina and Morgan moaned in displeasure. They did not argue because Lucina knew better and Morgan followed his sister's actions.

Mother put the washcloth in Lucina's little hands. "Here, show me how to wash behind your ears."

That challenge was one Lucina was very willing to accept.

/

"HAAAAH!" Lucina lunged forward, splintering the practice dummy with her iron sword. She turned to Morgan, who was watching intently. "That's the direct strike you want if you get the chance. It's quick and clean."

Morgan nodded and jotted some notes on his little scroll. "Got it. Can I try now?"

"Yes. But you must use a wooden sword first." Lucina rummaged through the weapons chest and produced a simple practice model. She walked over to her brother and placed it in his hands.

Morgan tested the item in his grip, feeling its weight. "Okay…HAAAH!" he thrust his arm forward, but his legs were not on the same wavelength and he stumbled. Lucina moved and steadied him. "Thanks, sis."

"It will take you a little while to get used to it. You cannot learn everything from theory alone." She said solemnly. Mother always said that, and Father always agreed.

"I know," Morgan said, "it helps, though."

Lucina wished that Father were there to teach Morgan, because she was unsure if she was doing a satisfactory job. He was out doing Exalt business and Mother was taking care of palace affairs. If only she had her father's leadership and her mother's versatility.

"Are you two having a good training session?" A familiar voice carried over to them.

"Yes, Mother! Lucina is teaching me how to lunge today." Morgan reported happily. "But why don't you supervise our practice so sis and I can spar?"

"I want you to learn the style of House Ylisse." Mother replied. "The way I fight is so…commonplace."

"When is Father coming back?" Lucina tried to keep the anxiety from her voice. In the past two years, she was becoming more aware of what was happening in the realm.

"Yeah." Morgan chimed in.

Mother frowned. "In a few days, I hope. Don't worry – he's a strong soldier, though I wish he'd let me come this time." It was funny that Mother could sometimes act a little childish. "Anyway, your cousin and friends are practically banging down the castle walls to get to you."

"Doesn't Owain live inside the palace?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Yes." Replied Mother. "Just go and have some fun."

"All right!" Morgan put his practice sword away and raced off.

Mother turned to Lucina. "You should go as well."

"But Mother, I want to hone my own lunge before teaching Morgan." She protested.

"You're too young to be worrying about those sorts of things. Before long you'll miss these days with your friends." There was something in Mother's tone that sounded melancholy.

"Lucina!" A high-pitched voice called. It was probably Cynthia.

"Go," Mother gave her a little nudge.

"I'm coming!" Lucina ran off, promising to come back and practice later.

/

The throne room walls held the portraits of many Exalts past. Lucina was always fascinated by the first Exalt – Prince Marth – or more properly, King Marth. He did not cut an imposing figure, for he was rather thin looking. However, the way he carried himself exuded authority.

Lucina knew the Exalt before Father was Aunt Emmeryn, though she had never met the woman. Now that she was ten, Mother had been giving her less censored history lessons. Aunt Emmeryn had been assassinated in her bedchamber before Lucina was born. That attack had left Father with a permanent limp.

Being in the throne room was like being in a hall of heroes. It made sense that their friends liked playing there; despite the warnings they got from Uncle Frederick.

"Lucina!" Morgan ran up to her, his footsteps echoing in the great hall. "It's time for strategy practice. Mother said she has new pieces!"

Lucina snapped out of her reverie. "Is it time already?" She hated being late for any sort of thing her parents taught. There seemed to be more trouble as of late, and she knew her parents' time was precious. With one last look at her ancestors, Lucina followed Morgan through the halls.

/

"Lucina, Owain's bothering me with his stupid nonsense!" Severa rolled her eyes. "Control your crazy cousin."

"Owain Dark cannot be controlled!" Owain professed. "Not by man nor god! But seriously, Severa, you should name your blade – it's way more fun that way."

"It's not even a _real _sword, you dummy!"

Lucina sighed. "Owain, please do not disturb Severa if she constantly requests that you desist." She turned away from the frivolous argument, only to be swept up into another one.

"Yarne, stop being a wuss and fight me!" Kjelle yelled at the young half-taguel. "I want to see how I fare against a half-beast!"

"I don't wanna fight! I don't even have a beaststone yet!" The hybrid child covered his head with his furry arms.

Lucina put a hand on Kjelle's shoulder. "It's not honorable to harm the unarmed."

Kjelle grinned. "Then let's spar, you and me!"

"Very well."

After about ten minutes of what could be called play fighting at best, Kjelle conceded defeat and focused on honing her own skills instead of challenging everyone else.

"Gerome, take off that mask!" Nah, who was usually so reserved, was tackling the stoic boy.

"N-no! If you don't stop, I'll get my mother's wyvern to eat you!"

"Are you dense? I'm half manakete!"

Another sigh. "Nah, please respect Gerome's space."

"Fine!"

Lucina heard some sniffling and went to find the source.

"Brady, you're such a crybaby." Inigo snickered.

"I am not! I'm…sentimental! Yeah!" The tall boy sniffed.

Lucina was quick to intervene. "Inigo, please don't make fun of him."

"Anything for you, princess."

She ignored his quip.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!"

Lucina could only assume it was Noire having one of her fits. She went over to investigate. Sure enough, she came upon Morgan holding a beetle of some sort, and he was showing it to Noire and Cynthia, both of whom were making faces.

"C'mon, this little guy is harmless! They're so fun to watch." Her brother said. He did have a fascination with insects of all sorts.

"Ew! It's going to crawl in my dress!" Cynthia squeaked. Out of all of their friends, Cynthia showed no interest in training with weapons or even staves.

With yet another sigh, Lucina stepped between the girls and her brother. "Morgan, set that defenseless bug down."

He pouted, but complied. "I thought everyone liked crawlers."

"No way!" Cynthia scoffed. "Pegasi are much better."

Looking at all of her friends, strange they may be, Lucina couldn't imagine a world without them.

Little did she know, however, that her world would change very shortly.

/

**First chapter down! Is this story worth continuing? Please tell me. I've got the other chapters all planned out, but if this chapter really blows, then I won't bother writing the others. Unless no one reviews…then I guess I would write them anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback so far! It looks like you guys think this one is okay, so I'll go on with what I had in mind. Just so all of you know, this chapter starts four years after the first chapter, so I'm gonna say that Lucina is about twelve and Morgan is eight.**

/

Lucina woke up when she heard footsteps outside her bedchamber. She tensed up, a sense of paranoia taking over. Was this the same feeling her aunt felt all those years ago? These sorts of thoughts found their way into Lucina's head more and more. Strange and disturbing creatures called Risen were ravaging every country. It was one of those nights where Lucina wished she shared a room with her brother.

The door to her chamber cracked open. She tensed under the fluffy covers of her bed. Warm light spilled through the opening. Two shadows appeared, hesitating for a moment.

"Lucina, are you awake?" It was only Father.

"Yes," she answered, but it was more of an exhale. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

Her parents padded to her bedside. She couldn't discern their expressions with her sleepy eyes and the odd lighting.

"We're going on campaign," Father said quickly, "and we don't know when we're coming back. There's a bad person we need to defeat." Lucina only nodded numbly in response.

Mother leaned in. "You know where the weapons are. The other children will be here in the morning." She slipped something onto Lucina's head. It felt cold, like metal. "This means you need to take charge now." The words were heavy, but Mother's tone was comforting.

"Be strong, Lucina." Father whispered before kissing her on the forehead. Something did not add up.

"We love you and your brother very much." Mother added before doing the same thing.

"Wait," Lucina reached a hand out, but her parents were already backing out, leaving her with a sick sense of isolation.

/

Lucina never bothered to go back to sleep; it was too confusing. When day broke, she went to the mirror in her room to look at the object on her head. It was a gold band, with little inlays of darker enamel. It was very beautiful…like a crown.

"Sis?" Morgan stuck his head into her chamber. He looked just as tired as she did. "Did Mother and Father visit you last night?"

"Yes," she touched the band, "we should greet the others."

/

Lucina and Morgan ran down to the castle courtyard to wait for their friends. Owain met them there shortly afterwards.

Sure enough, four specks in the sky were coming closer and closer.

Not five minutes later, Ladies Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, and Nowi touched ground. While Lady Nowi returned to her human form, the other three mothers dismounted. It was strange to address the manakete woman as "lady" because she looked younger than Lucina herself.

It must have been a tight fit for the other eight to fit on four mounts, with the addition of their navigators.

Upon touching the grass, Yarne began kissing the ground earnestly. "I thought riding a dragon would be safer! It's not!"

"Hey! Everyone likes the loops!" Lady Nowi puffed her cheeks out indignantly.

Lady Cherche stepped forward. "Yes, of course, but some of these children are first time fliers. My Minerva knows, don't you?" she patted the wyvern's nose affectionately.

"Anyhow," Lady Cordelia interjected, "you are under orders to stay here. Do not leave the castle grounds unless the Risen become too much of a threat. This is the safest place for you."

"Yeah, yeah, Mom! We know, _gawds_!" Severa snapped. "You don't have to talk down to us, ya know!"

"Apologies, dear."

"We understand, milady." Lucina cut in.

"Very well, we must go now." Lady Cordelia tried to give Severa a hug, but one look from her daughter and she stopped.

Cynthia latched onto her mother. "Don't leave us! Don't leave your pega-pony princess!" she started sniffling uncontrollably, which naturally set Brady off as well.

Lucina understood why everyone was so unsettled – this was the first time their parents were leaving them at the palace. She had the utmost faith that their families would make it back – they always did.

After more sobs, Lady Sumia gently pried Cynthia off of her and remounted her pegasus. The other women did the same, and with some final farewells, they flew off.

The group turned to her.

"What do we do now?" Nah asked.

"Yeah," Severa added.

With all eyes on her, the only thing Lucina could come up with was, "Let's get some food in our bellies."

/

With everyone adequately fed, each little sub group split off. Owain and Morgan went to play Justice Cabal with Cynthia in tow, Kjelle and Gerome had started an argument about which weapon was better and had gone to settle their dispute, Severa and Brady were off in a corner snickering about something, Noire and Yarne were voicing their fears, and Nah and Laurent went to the library.

Lucina felt alone. Whenever their friends came over, they seemed to bunch together without her. Morgan flowed so freely from one group to the next. Lucina knew no one hated her, but they weren't as casual with her as they were with Morgan. She wandered off to go and practice her fencing forms.

/

Over the next few days, Lucina decided that everyone should get some training in. It was likely that something bad would happen, and she wanted everyone to be ready. Why she felt that way, Lucina had no idea. It was like a premonition of sorts, she supposed.

Everyone but Cynthia and Noire began sharpening their skills. Noire claimed she did not want to cast a stray curse because she was still trying to use dark magic, and Cynthia had no desire to fight.

At least they were being productive, Lucina thought to herself.

/

The next day, black smoke hung in the air. It was choking the land as Lucina watched on. From her perch on the balcony outside her room, she spotted someone limping towards the gates, a few Risen not far behind. Familiar golden hair…

"Aunt Lissa!" Lucina jumped to her feet and raced down, yelling for the others to join her.

Lucina was almost out of breath when she signaled the guard to open the massive wooden doors.

"Aunt Lissa, are you,"

"No time - here." Her aunt handed her something wrapped in grimy cloth. Lucina obediently accepted the long item and shook it free.

It was Falchion.

So many emotions flooded her mind, but the Risen were about to close in…

Without another thought, Lucina ripped the ancient blade out of its sheath and slashed the gruesome creature in two. She charged on and finished the other three that were tailing Aunt Lissa.

Panting, she replaced the sacred sword in its scabbard. A bunch of voices neared them – the other children. They were ready and looking for a fight, but there were no more Risen to fight.

"MOM!" Owain leapt forward to catch Aunt Lissa as she collapsed. Now that Lucina could see her, she saw how wounded the woman was.

To say the least, it was not a pleasant sight, especially for Owain.

"Chrom and Robin are," She coughed up blood, "Everyone is," she fell limp.

"D-don't talk, Mom," Owain looked back. "Brady! Can't you do something for her?"

With shaky steps, Brady approached and with one look shook his head. "She's gone. Kicked the bucket. I'm sorry."

Owain was quiet for a moment, and then the tears came.

Servants began investigating, and eventually, they had to pry Owain off of his mother to take care of the body.

No one knew what to say or do. It was then Lucina came to a realization: this was war. Their parents had talked about it in hushed tones around them, but it was always there. All of them had been sheltered from the harsh reality of events, but now everything was painfully clear.

Their parents were dead.

This was their war now.

/

Dinner was a silent affair. No one spoke a word. Even Morgan didn't offer a little tidbit of information. Suddenly, Severa piped up.

"You know what this means, right?" she looked directly into Lucina's eyes from the other end of the table.

"I don't follow." Lucina replied tersely.

Severa rolled her eyes. "You can be so stupid. This means _you're _Exalt now! You're the firstborn of Chrom and Robin!"

"She's right, sis." Morgan nodded. "Remember the rules about inheritance?"

Lucina's hand went up to the gold band on her head. It may have been rather thin, but at the moment, it felt like the weight of the world. Looking down at Falchion at her hips, Lucina knew it was true.

"You're in charge now. My mother served Chrom because he was a good leader and friend." Kjelle said, her eyes searching for any sign of weakness. "I expect you are the same, for all our sakes."

"Keep us safe! I'm the last of my race…oh, gods! I'm the last taguel!" Yarne gripped his head in disbelief. "Oh, Mother…"

As everyone voiced his or her expectations, Lucina looked to her brother, who was giving her a reassuring smile. He had Mother's smile. They both did, actually.

Gathering her courage, Lucina stood and raised Falchion. "I swear as Exalt and as the leader of the Shepherds that we _will _finish what our parents started and come out alive!"

A murmur of agreement rippled through the others. After a moment, they all stood and cheered, remembering the braveness they grew up with.

"Lucina!" Cynthia blurted out, "I want to take up arms!"

"Of course."

/

The next day, Lucina awoke to a commotion outside.

Emerging from the castle, she saw that an injured pegasus and wyvern were sprawled on the cobblestone path that cut into the lawns.

"It's my mother's pegasus!" Cynthia cried. "It survived!"

"Minerva…" Gerome reached for the wyvern. "What happened?"

Lucina's heart ached at the sight. Seeing the animals and Falchion only reminded her of the fact their parents were dead. The worse part was, she had an idea of how they died.

She had explained it to the others that the Shepherds had been trying to prevent the fell dragon, Grima, from coming back into power. From the evidence provided, Lucina knew they had failed and that it was only a matter of time before the dragon began razing the world to rubble.

However, Lucina made an oath. Exalts always fulfilled their promises. She would find a way because if there was one thing she learned from her parents, it was that there was always hope.

/

**And there's the second chapter! Next, we get closer to the main storyline of the game. Reviews are always welcome! Also, there's a poll on my profile for those of you who also read "Impress Me". **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your feedback – it's really encouraging. This chapter comes a little closer to the main storyline of the game itself. I'd like to clarify that I'm omitting the bit about Owain's father dying from an arrow wound while protecting him, and the fact that Nah was given to a foster family. Also, and don't hate me, but I think it's unlikely that Noire never picked up a bow before her paralogue. Plus, having her learn archery in their timeline makes her useful when they go roaming around. I think it's better if the kids stick together for the purpose of this fic. Sit tight and enjoy!**

/

The days following Aunt Lissa's death were filled with chaos. Townspeople, the ones who survived, anyway, flocked to the palace gates begging for refuge. Homes were on fire; entire villages were wiped out of existence by sudden influxes of Risen. The smoke was choking crops on farms out, and rivers and streams were becoming polluted with debris, bodies, and Risen scum. Lucina knew that her father would do anything to protect his people, but it wasn't possible to shelter every single person. She made the decision to only house the sick, children, and elderly. Everyone else had to stay outside the palace walls with the guards to stand watch.

It was utterly humiliating. Her people were suffering and she had no resources to save them.

Lucina overheard the none too quiet mutterings about a mere child assuming the throne. While her aunt before her father had ascended at a young age, at least she'd had guidance.

Lucina had no one. Father had long dismissed the royal advisors ever since he met Mother. Together, they had been a solid duo, changing Ylisse for the better; at least before the war with Valm and the outbreak of Risen. Thus, she was in quite the predicament.

"Lucina," Morgan came up to her side. "I have an idea for sustaining the food supply. I've been reading in the library, and I think I know the solution." He said triumphantly. Looking at him closer, Lucina could see dark circles under his eyes. She had a feeling he was trying to cope with the loss of their parents and family friends.

"Thank you, Morgan," she was relieved that at least one problem could be solved. "You should report your plan to Laurent – he's in charge of the food rations, remember?"

He nodded. "I do, I just wanted to let you know." Morgan looked away for a moment. "I miss them, sis."

"I know." It was all she could muster. If she gave it any more thought, Lucina knew she would be pushed over the edge. There wasn't any time to mourn; the first generations of Shepherds may be gone, but the second generation was still very much alive, with more responsibilities than ever. For the time being, though, she would let the others grieve.

/

Lucina stepped onto her balcony for some time to think. For the past days, she'd had no time to get to a quiet place and ponder her next move. She looked out at the dark horizon. It was barely noon, yet the sky was stained black and red from the wildfires burning in the distance. She wondered if she would ever see the light blue of the daytime sky in Ylisse again. Letting the whimsical thought go, she moved on to the real issue at hand.

Grima was revived, but there was no sign of the beast. Perhaps it was gathering strength for a final blow to the weakened world? Lucina had no idea. However, the complete lack of the dragon was more alarming than if the fell dragon had made its move already. There was no ease in the fear and anticipation that badgered her at every second of the day.

"Lucina?" Cynthia's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered, not even bothering to react to the interruption.

"I'm ready for lance practice." The younger girl said. Cynthia had donned some extra Pegasus Knight armor, and she looked sharp. Lucina was still getting used to seeing her without a dress on.

"Right. Let's get to the training yard, then." Lucina rose from her seat and lead the way.

Cynthia followed clumsily. "Hey! Wait up! This stuff is kinda heavy – oof!" she tripped, falling face-first onto the marble floor.

"Are you alright?" Lucina wearily helped her friend up. She was genuinely concerned for Cynthia's safety on and off the battlefield, and they had yet to engage in actual combat.

"Yeah, I'm used to falling down – but it hurts more when metal bites into me."

"I'm sure you'll gain your balance with time."

"Gee, Lucina, are you feeling okay? You seem…distant." Cynthia peered at her face. "If you aren't up to helping me today, I can get someone else to do it. You should take some time to relax a little. I can only guess that being Exalt is the stuff only heroes can do."

Lucina was puzzled. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, really. I admit the last couple of days have been difficult, but,"

"Now you're even _talking _like an adult!" Cynthia exclaimed, "I think you need a dose of fun!" she grabbed Lucina's arm and started tugging her away from the training yard.

Untangling herself from Cynthia's grip, Lucina knew she would have to be firmer. "Cynthia, we do not have time for frivolous activities. Either we're going to train, or we're going to tend to the people who need help." She said as sternly as she could.

The other girl frowned. "You don't need to talk down to me."

Lucina blinked, just realizing that she may have overdone it. "My apologies," she sighed. "You're right; I have no right to speak to you that way."

Cynthia's expression softened instantly. "It's okay. I know you're doing your best. I'll go get Gerome to help me today." She giggled, "he lays the praise on thick." With that, she stumbled off to find their stoic friend.

Alone in the corridor, Lucina decided to sharpen her own swordsmanship. After all, if she was willing to reprimand someone else for not training, she should at least do some of her own. The exhaustion would offer some respite from outside pressure.

/

A full year passed, and things seemed to quiet down. It was still unsafe for the townsfolk to leave Ylisstol, and the threat of Grima coming to destroy them all was very real. Still, with no sign of the fell dragon, there was a weak semblance of peace.

Lucina gained respect from her people, which was a relief. Instead of insulting her and regarding her with contempt, the masses began to accept her. Morgan's plan to bolster the food supply worked to some degree, but it was proving incredibly difficult to maintain a desirable environment for plants and animals.

Never had she been more grateful to have her friends by her side. The thirteen of them had grown up all over Ylisse, and they knew the realm well. Of course at first there were raised brows at the thought of a council of thirteen children running the once great Halidom of Ylisse. Despite the confusion, no one complained as order was kept and no one went without three small meals a day.

The people yearned for an Exalt to look to for courage. With this in mind, Lucina in turn looked to another Exalt who would be able to guide them all: King Marth. Her best option was to attempt to emulate the ancient ruler, so Gerome, though he would never admit to it, made a replica of the clothes her ancestor wore in his portraits. It was a very precise copy, and Gerome even left room for her to grow into it, though Lucina wasn't sure how long she would wear it for.

And so, for that year, Lucina and the new Shepherds kept the Ylisseans safe. However, Lucina was anticipating _something _to happen. Something awful. It was like she could feel it in her bones. To allay her worries, she drafted every able-bodied man and woman into the Ylissean Guard. At least if the Risen decided to siege the palace there would be more soldiers to defend it.

She had no way of knowing what the new year would bring.

/

As Lucina sat through another meeting with her companions, she fought to keep her vision focused. As of late, she had been feeling unwell; headaches and a strange sensation that was akin to having the blood in her body boil under her skin. Morgan seemed to be having the same symptoms, though no one else did.

"I say we get every soldier to name their weapons!" Owain suggested. "Heroes of legend did that, and we aren't any different."

"Nuh-uh! I think we should get them to do entrance flourishes right before they start fighting. That way, the Risen will be confused and amazed!" Cynthia interjected.

Severa snorted derisively. "You guys are such kids. It's embarrassing."

"I agree. We're running a halidom, not a fair." Nah added, putting a hand to her head.

Lucina knew that the group had lost focus and it was time to go about their other duties. "This meeting is adjourned." She stood and stretched a bit. How long had they been sitting in the war council room?

A sudden volley of crashes sounded from the grounds below.

"What was that?" Gerome ran to the window and looked outside. His impassive features finally showed an emotion: fear.

"Gerome?" Lucina prodded.

"There are Risen everywhere." His voice sounded like his throat was dry.

Owain and Cynthia leapt from their seats. "My sword hand hungers for vengeance! My dearest mother will be avenged today!"

"I am Cynthia, daughter of heroes! Die, you Risen beasties!" Cynthia paused. "That was bland."

"You guys, this is serious!" Yarne wailed.

Without another thought, Lucina ran out of the room, Falchion drawn.

Something was very, very wrong.

/

In the massive ballroom, guards were struggling to ward off swarms of Risen. The young and the otherwise helpless citizens were seeking cover. Bodies and body parts were scattered everywhere. The once white and blushing pink marble was stained red and brown.

Out of the corner of her vision, Lucina spotted a Risen about to cleave a maid in two. She rushed to block the already blood soaked blade. The weight behind the blow was staggering – Lucina had never actually been in a real battle before.

"Stay back!" she ground out. With a push, she shoved Falchion upwards, disengaging her foe. Another whip around, and the Risen was bisected. For a moment, Lucina was fully aware of how Falchion became a deadly weapon in her hands.

In a blur of action, Lucina was barely conscious of her own movements and those of her friends beside her. Even her headache was at the back of her mind. She recognized Morgan, tome in one hand and sword in the other; his jaw was clenched in pain.

Then, a sudden surge of heat in her body made Lucina come to a grinding halt. There was only a second before the east wing of the palace was blown apart in a shower of stone, metal, and glass. Something grazed her left leg, and she felt a hot gush of blood spill from the injury.

Wild wind whipped the dust in the air, making it hard to see clearly. Lucina forced herself to open her eyes. What she saw shook her to her very core.

A set of six glowing eyes glared down from a colossal, horned head, halfway to the heavens. In the darkened and clouded background, Lucina could make out a few sets of wings – the cause of the gales. She couldn't tell where the body ended and the sky began.

Fear coursed through Lucina's veins. This was the fell dragon, Grima. This was the beast that took their parents from them. Yet, Lucina stood, gripping Falchion like it was the only thing keeping her stable.

Moans and groans from the others wafted from the rubble. There would be no help coming for her.

The dragon loosed a mighty roar that made Lucina's vision spin violently. She wobbled, but stood her ground. The burning in her blood was as intense as ever. "You mother and father are **dead**, tiny one," a gravelly and malicious voice carried down from the head, "now, it is your turn to DIE!" Grima's maw struck from above like a bolt from the heavens – though that was highly unlikely.

"AAAHH!" Lucina was frozen to her spot, Falchion pointed straight at Grima. She squeezed her eyes, anticipating blinding pain.

Nothing.

Cracking an eye open, she saw that Grima's jaws were an arm's breadth from her body. Teeth as long as Falchion and longer were glinting in the muffled torchlight, which was beginning to set fire to the beams of wood that had fallen. It was like the monster was stuck as well. A ramming pain pounded in her head.

Images – broken and fleeting flashed in her mind. There was a desert teeming with Risen, a ruined castle, and finally, buried in the debris was a shield with four stones set in an incomplete shape. At once, Lucina identified it as the Fire Emblem.

She blinked, and she found her mobility returned to her. Knowing that striking with Falchion in an un-awakened state would do nothing, she turned took cover behind a fallen pillar.

With a furious shriek, Grima began flying, but instead of attacking, the fell beast retreated, gusts of wind beating down and making it hard to move. While Lucina was thoroughly baffled, she nearly collapsed in relief. The threat gone for the time being, she began digging for her comrades.

/

Having found everyone relatively safe by some divine providence, Lucina needed to speak to everyone about the images she'd seen when Grima attacked. First, though, she wanted the civilians accounted for. There was no doubt that there were a countless number of casualties. Any guards in decent physical condition set off to work at putting out any fires and rescuing those trapped beneath the wreckage.

"Wait a sec, you're hurt." Brady pointed out.

"I'll be fine. Tend to the people first." Lucina brushed his concern away.

After some hours, the Ylisseans were able to sort through the dead and wounded, and began taking care of the cleanup and mending.

Lucina called her friends to a meeting. "I know what we must do now," she started carefully, "but it will be dangerous. If no one wants to come with me, then I respect your choice."

"We would never abandon you!" Cynthia said.

"Yeah, sis." Morgan joined in, holding a cloth to his bleeding head.

"Just get on with it!" Severa demanded.

She took a deep breath. "My father took the Emblem with him when they tried to stop Grima. That means it's still in Plegia."

"What?" Yarne shouted, "Plegia's crawling with Risen! I bet there are no humans left there!"

"That's probably true." Nah said matter-of-factly. "The Grimleal offered themselves and everyone else there as sacrifices. Or so I heard."

Lucina nodded. "Exactly. So, is there anyone who does not want to come?"

Yarne timidly raised a hand, but glares from all around made him lower it.

"Let's do this." Kjelle rammed her spear shaft into the ground.

"Yarne, if you feel like you honestly cannot come, then," Lucina started.

"N-no! I'll come. In fact, I'll probably go extinct _without _all of you here. Haha!" he laughed nervously.

"If that's settled then we have to go to the storage room and see if any of our parents' supplies are still intact."

Climbing down flights of broken stairs to the exposed basement was a tedious task. When they reached the bottom, it was a pitiful sight indeed.

Broken weapons were strewn about the area, the expensive tools wasted in one fell blow. Still, some of the items went undamaged, albeit with some scratches and dents, but otherwise in fighting condition.

"What should we take?" Morgan wondered aloud. "I mean, we can't just haul this stuff wherever we go – that's a waste of energy. But we still need spare weapons."

"We can get my pegasus to carry some of the stuff." Cynthia offered thoughtfully.

Morgan shook his head. "That won't work. You need your mount for battle. That goes for Minerva as well."

Severa threw her hands in the air. "Then what do you suppose we do, mister tactician?"

Ignoring the snarky comment, Morgan spoke on. "Are there any horses left? You know, so we can load a cart onto it and have it pull our supplies in a cart."

"That would be troublesome as well." Gerome countered. "If we are ambushed and the horse is lost, then the load would be too heavy and we would have to rely on our respective mounts anyhow."

"We have to do _something!_" Noire said worriedly, still looking at the sky as if the fell dragon might return at any given moment – but that was a given in the first place.

They looked at Lucina. "What should we do, O Exalted One?" Owain did a mock bow. Lucina knew he wasn't teasing her, but it was still adding pressure by reminding her of her position.

After racking her brain for a solution, Lucina came to a conclusion. "I believe our best option is to alternate between Cynthia's pegasus and Minerva. Feeding and watering another animal won't do us much good."

The group nodded and murmured their agreement. With the matter settled, they began picking and sorting out the desired weapons from the broken ones.

Lucina spotted Noire plucking a bow from the rubble. "Noire, are you going to choose to fight?" she asked.

"Yes. I should contribute to the fighting force if it's just going to be us." She replied shyly.

"You can get practice in on the road." Kjelle called over. "We don't have time to train you here."

"Lucina, I believe it would be wise to bring this pot along on our odyssey." Laurent held up a dented iron pot.

"Yes, please do."

"What about shelter? There are some canvas tents here that aren't too damaged." Inigo lifted some dusty cloth.

"We can't all have our own tents. There's a high chance that Risen will come during the night." Morgan said.

"Then what are we gonna do, huh?" Brady huffed. "We're gonna freeze!"

"Not necessarily," Morgan shrugged, "but you have a point. I say we stitch some of those sheets together and make two large tents. One for boys and one for girls." He gave Inigo a pointed glance.

Severa gasped in disgust. "Oh, no, I am _not _sharing a tent with _that_ slob!" she pointed at Kjelle accusingly.

"Severa," Lucina said as soothingly as possible, "there really isn't another way. Our sleeping arrangements are the least of our worries."

"Fine. Whatever. But you all owe me!"

"Only if we get out alive." Brady muttered.

"D-don't say that." Noire chided.

"Yeah! I'm already nervous enough to jump out of my pelt." Yarne gripped his long rabbit ears.

Upon hearing the negative comments, Lucina knew she had to act fast. "We will come out of this alive. I made a promise to all of you and I intend to keep it. We cannot lose hope, or else we really will perish in the same way our families did." Even if she didn't fully believe in her own words, Lucina tried to put as much conviction in her speech as possible. Perhaps if she said it enough, she would find it true.

Without another complaint, the others went back to choosing which items to take along.

/

After loading up a small wooden cart with their provisions, Lucina left the last standing captain of the Ylissean Guard in charge of the repair efforts. The situation task itself seemed hopeless, but it would keep the people from losing hope. When people rebuild, a determination arises – at least, that's what Mother always said.

A crowd had gathered to see them off. Lucina tried to stand tall and keep a brave face, despite the pain from the still-healing slash on her left thigh. Brady had told her it would mend just fine, much to her relief.

She spoke a few parting words, and the new Shepherds turned and began the trek to Plegia.

"Hey, you never said what we're gonna do once we get the Emblem." Cynthia prompted. "Or is it some sort of heroic secret that only Exalts know about?"

Lucina opened her mouth to answer, but Morgan spoke first. "Isn't it obvious? We have to go to Mount Prism and get an audience with Naga." His voice was filled with a wistful excitement. "Then Sis will perform the Awakening ceremony, right?"

She shook her head. "I can't – the last gemstone is lost forever, remember? The most we can do is summon Naga."

"Then why are we doing this?" Inigo piped up.

"Because it's the only chance we have at saving this world." Lucina said abruptly, barely realizing the heaviness of the statement. It was true, though.

Were they on a suicide mission for an _attempt _at saving the world? Or more importantly, or rather, a selfish afterthought to Lucina: was she risking her friends' lives for this gamble?

/

**So that's the third chapter! Please tell me what you think – any inconsistencies? Any one part you liked? Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! That last chapter was actually the longest one I've ever written! I like to make each one at least 1,000 words long. Did you guys really want to know that? I dunno. With that little tidbit, here's chapter four.**

/

It took a week of marching, well, walking, to get to the border between Ylisse and Plegia. Swarm upon swarm of Risen plagued them, making it hard to get any rest. Still, Lucina pushed onwards, knowing that if she showed any weakness, then the others would give up as well.

They finally went for some hours unbothered, so it was decided it was time to set up camp for the night. When the two large tents were put up using burnt out trees as supports, the issue of food had to be settled.

"We're out of meat." Noire reported as she came back from their cart. "And we only have a few carrots and potatoes left."

"WHAT?" Brady moaned. Everyone knew that Brady was a picky eater – he only liked meat and a select few vegetables.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Inigo rolled his eyes. "It's hard to come by meat anyways."

"At least we have carrots." Yarne said to himself.

Lucina rose from the scorched log she had been using as a seat. "I'll go hunting."

Gerome was quick to protest. "It's too dangerous. Anyway, your chances of finding an animal alive is slim to none."

"Normally, I would correct such a preposterous estimation at statistics, but I am afraid I must concur with Gerome." Laurent wiped his glasses absently, as if doing calculations in his head.

"We're running out of food! If you guys are gonna shoot down every option we have, then you'll make us starve!" Severa snapped viciously. Lucina suddenly remembered that despite her more slender build, Severa had her father's appetite. It was a random thought, but it brought back memories of a fonder time.

"Enough!" Lucina asserted. "I'm going hunting and that's that. If anyone would care to join me, then come."

"Minerva and I will take you." Gerome patted his wyvern's neck. "You will be able to see any living creature below."

"Good idea."

/

Indeed, the hunt for food was near impossible. Yet, with the altitude at which Minerva flew, it was easy to spot a bear trudging onwards, probably looking for a meal. The barren landscape made their adventure even easier. Minerva merely swooped down as Lucina struck out with Falchion. She felt terrible for killing the hungry beast, but she supposed a quick death was more merciful than being eaten alive by Risen. That's what she repeated in her head in any case.

Fortunately, though, the malnourished bear made it easier for Minerva to carry the two of them back with the added weight of Lucina's kill.

"It's so wrong, Gerome," Lucina said absently, "I've never killed a _living _creature before. We've only been battling Risen."

Gerome was silent for a time. "This is our reality now.""

"I know, but I wish it wasn't."

"You cannot change what has already been done." Gerome said in his usual hard monotone. "We cannot escape the destiny that fate has dealt us."

Lucina was hurt by her friend's words. The whole reason they were on this mission was to save the world! "Then why did you come along?"

"You all are my childhood companions. If we die, at least we all die together."

"Don't say that!" Lucina blurted out. "You cannot forfeit the time our parents bought us! It is an insult to the sacrifice they made for all of us!" The flash of hot anger burnt out quickly. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Gerome shook his head. Lucina couldn't see his expression from the back, not that she would be able to see his face with his mask on under normal circumstances. "No, I should apologize. You're right. I would never want to dishonor my parents' memories."

The rest of the ride was rigidly wordless. Lucina shut her eyes and tried to think of happier things. Horror struck her when she couldn't remember everything as clearly from previous years. Memories of her parents seemed so far away, like her happy past had only been a good dream. She envisioned Mother and Father's faces, smiling at her, laughing with her and Morgan. Although the images were foggy in her despair-clouded mind, she found some strength and comfort in the better times.

/

When they touched down, Morgan rushed to meet them, a big smile on his dust-covered face. Lucina and her brother did enjoy bear meat, and when it was plentiful, consumed it often. On the other end of the spectrum, when Owain emerged from the boys' tent, his face went pale. Her cousin, much like his parents, detested the flesh of bears for some odd reason.

"Yeah! Bear tonight!" Morgan cheered while a map trailed at his side.

"You managed to secure nourishment," Laurent seemed as shocked as someone as reserved as him could be. "Impressive, stupendous! Exemplary, if I do say so myself."

Nah seemed saddened, but said, "I'll pray for the poor thing's soul."

Yarne patted the bear's matted fur. "I hope _you _weren't the last of _your _kind. Survival to the fittest, pal." The last taguel sighed heavily, but the hunger in his eyes was clearly winning the fight between sympathy and the drive to live.

"Quit your whining!" Kjelle barked. "Lucina went through the trouble of getting food, so we can't be cravens and be ungrateful for this bounty."

"You stole my line." Severa muttered huffily. "But yeah."

"I ain't complainin' no-sir!" Brady licked his lips eagerly.

Owain gripped his belly. "The stomach of the scion of epochs does not crave the meat from this wretched creature!" he proclaimed.

"I'm very sorry, Owain, but this was the best I could do this time. I hope you will get over your abhorrence for bear meat." Lucina offered apologetically.

Severa slapped Owain on the back of his head. "You're going to _starve _you dunderhead! Gawds, how can boys be so stupid?"

"That kinda hurt, Severa." Owain kicked the dirt dejectedly. "You don't have to go right for the intellect."

Eventually, things settled down and Lucina was able to gut and clean her prey, recalling the instructions Father repeated every time he brought a catch home (much to the horror of the maids).

Owain took especial joy in starting the campfire, creating a neat circle of rocks to contain it and keeping a nice level of wood on the flames.

When the bear was served, all was quiet as they filled their empty stomachs. The meat itself was tough, with very scant amounts of fat. Lucina took little pleasure in consuming her meal. It was the hard truth that she would have to slaughter what could be the last game animals alive, but that did not mean she had to like it.

"Owain, I swear if you waste that poor bear's meat, I won't forgive you!" Nah glared at him. "The gods look down upon those who disgrace a life taken for sustenance."

"N-nah, you shouldn't be so harsh on him." Noire fidgeted with her earthen bowl.

Morgan reached for Owain's portion. "I'll eat it for him – then it won't be a waste!"

"Wait!" Cynthia jumped from her seat on the dirt. "Don't you think it's kinda weak of you to not eat it? I mean, heroes should be able to eat anything to give them energy, right? I think all the members of the Justice Cabal should be heroic in all aspects." She grinned, a facial expression Lucina hadn't seen from anyone in some time.

Owain gulped, eyeing his dish with apprehension. "R-right. A hero never complains. I can do this." He took the rack of ribs he was given, and held it near his mouth. His face was pale and clammy-looking. He opened his mouth and tore a piece off the bone.

Severa made a face. "He looks like he's going to be sick! Stay away from me!"

There was a tense silence while Owain chewed with a grimace on his face. Finally, he swallowed, his face coated in sweat and slightly green in color.

"How was it?" Morgan asked. "Pretty darn good, huh?"

"I feel… I feel," Owain stood, hands trembling. "Blood surging! Power fluctuating uncontrollably! I feel the might of the beast whose meat we rendered from its body!"

A pause, and then everyone started laughing. Lucina's ribs and chest hurt from her heaving lungs. It felt so _good _to laugh for once! She could not recall the last time they had a respite from the burden of the task at hand. This was a moment that Lucina knew to savor, for there was no telling when another would come along.

/

Lucina awoke to an intense heat that seemed to come from within. It felt like someone was coming closer with a large burning torch. She briefly remembered this feeling from when Grima attacked the palace. Jumping from her bedroll, surely disturbing the other girls, she dashed outside.

Morgan was already standing near the girls' tent, much to Lucina's surprise. She had a feeling her brother had been debating to venture inside to talk with her.

"Morgan, are you,"

"Having a burning feeling? Yeah. This is just like back at home, when Grima came." Morgan's blue hair was messy, like he'd been tossing in his sleep.

Lucina heard the others waking up. That was good, because they were in danger. She deduced that the burning sensation signaled a horde of Risen, or worse, the fell dragon.

In minutes, Risen could be heard trudging towards their campsite. Everyone snapped the sleep from their heads and was ready for battle.

"Morgan, did you have something in mind?" Lucina asked her little brother. His strategies were based off of Mother's own battle plans, which were quite successful.

After thinking for a moment, Morgan grinned. "I do. Cynthia, Gerome, and Nah – fly ahead and scatter their ranks. Noire and Laurent, go with them to aid with long-range attacks and counter archers and mages. The rest of us will follow." With a flourish, Morgan brought out his Fire tome, muttered arcane words, and a flame lit in his palm, offering some illumination.

With orders given, they jumped into action.

/

Fortunately, there hadn't been as many Risen as Lucina had anticipated - maybe around thirty or so. Even Noire's novice skills had proven useful, which earned her praise from almost everyone in the group. Nonetheless, Lucina deemed it too dangerous to stay for much longer, so they packed up and plodded on.

They had to go to the Dragon's Table, further south in Plegia. Honestly, she had been expecting waves of Risen as they got closer, and there were certainly more, but not in the numbers she expected. This was worrying; if they weren't in Plegia, they were likely attacking towns and villages and killing innocent people. Lucina reminded herself that the reason they left home was to save everyone, and that it wasn't possible to save every single person. That was a fact Mother had solemnly taught her and one that Father fiercely challenged.

"Lucina." Gerome appeared at her side as they walked.

"Yes?"

"I think you should have this." He produced a metal mask from behind his back. It was a royal blue with gold trim, in the shape of a butterfly. There were rows of slits for eyes, which Lucina found odd.

She accepted the mask quizzically. "Thank you. But why do I need this?"

"Your emotions can compromise your ability as our leader. Sometimes you need a barrier to separate soldiers from friends."

"I don't want to. I see all of you as my equals."

"Keep the mask anyway. You might need it one day." He said before falling back.

Looking at the ornate accessory, Lucina saw her reflection warped in the slight face-fitting curve.

/

After countless run-ins with Risen, the ruins of the Dragon's Table loomed in the distance. Lucina's head pounded with pain. It was not an overwhelming pain, but it was very present. Morgan seemed to be suffering the same thing, yet Owain was his usual dramatic self. She knew their exalted blood might react to Grima's presence, but if Owain was not affected, then why was it just Morgan and herself? Brady could find no problem with either of them.

As they explored their parents' final battleground, Lucina noticed how hushed the others became. She picked through the rubble, and she could not shake the thought that she may find her parents' bodies. There were loads of broken weapons littered all over the place, which would indicate that there was a fight. Instead, Lucina focused on the image Grima must have mistakenly given her. After all, why would the fell dragon hint at its own weakness?

"Lucina!" Inigo called, "I think I found something!"

Lucina rushed over to him, her alertness blocking out the headache. Inigo was holding a silvery bit of armor. It had some curly pattern on it, very similar to the shoulder cuff Father wore…and it was! "Oh, gods." She took the metal from her companion, her hands shaking.

A closer examination led to digging, which led to her finding a skeleton, the bones bleached by the harsh Plegian sun and picked clean. However, the tattered clothes and armor were still lying about.

There was no doubt in her mind. It was Father.

Burn marks dotted the blue tunic he always wore. Lucina bit her lower lip, barely able to keep standing. All at once, everyone else seemed to find his or her parents buried beneath the wreckage. Brady began weeping uncontrollably, Noire switched between bouts of righteous fury and crippling sorrow, and Severa looked conflicted as to what emotion she wanted to show.

Morgan was crying quietly, and Lucina remembered when she used to chastise him for doing so. Now, she knew he needed to let his grief out. "Morgan, you should look away. This will hurt too much."

"N-no. I'm fine. We k-knew about their deaths a long time ago. Where's Mother?" he looked around blearily, like a lost lamb. There was nothing she wanted to do more than shelter her brother from the cruel reality of things.

"Surely she would be next to Father." Lucina stated, trying to keep her voice steady. It was true – Mother and Father were an unbeatable team. They would have died protecting each other, and the Shepherds. They always said they would give their own lives before anyone else's. However, her investigation of the area bore no fruit.

Mother's body was missing.

Lucina wanted to shout and curse the fell dragon for causing all this pain and wretchedness, but she knew it was futile. She wanted to cry and sob at the reopening of wounds in her heart, but again it was useless – the tears would not come. She felt guilty for not crying; what kind of ungrateful, uncaring child did not shed tears at the sight of his or her parents' decayed bodies? She silently honored her parents for their sacrifice, but forced herself to look for the Fire Emblem.

True to the vision, the artifact lay a short distance from Father's body, partially concealed by some stones. Lucina bent to pick it up, and it hummed with power at her touch. So this was the Fire Emblem that had the power to resurrect or seal Grima. Lucina knew that one of the five gemstones was lost forever, thus the Awakening ceremony was not an option. The question was: what was she supposed to do with the Fire Emblem and only four gemstones?

"Whoa," Morgan wiped the tears from his eyes as he gazed at the shield. It was clear that he was trying to stuff his sorrow down and distract himself.

Nah was the first to suggest a plan of action. "It is only right that we give them proper burials. Then, their souls may rest in peace." The half-manakete was very much like her father, especially when her hands were folded in prayer.

"While I agree profusely, I must emphasize that time is of the essence." Laurent's voice was not his normal matter-of-fact tone. His mage's hat was in his hands as a sign of respect for their deceased loved ones.

"Y-yeah, what if Risen appear? Then we'll see our folks sooner than we thought!" Yarne paced hither and thither nervously. "But Mother wanted a taguel funeral…what the heck does that mean?"

"Mother always said she wanted to die in battle," Kjelle's fists were balled tightly at her side. She was trying to force back any tears, just how Lady Sully would have done.

Lucina came to a decision quickly. They could not leave their parents' bodies unburied. "Enough. We must at least pay tribute to their lives. I say we dig graves for them."

It took hours of painstaking work to dig enough graves in the hard Plegian earth, and gathering everyone's bones was even more delicate work. Cynthia could not bring herself to pick up her mother's remains, so Morgan did it for her. Lucina disliked the idea of having to leave the original Shepherds in Plegia, but they definitely could not afford to backtrack to Ylisse.

As Nah finished the funeral rites for their loved ones, they set up camp amongst the ruins of the Dragon's Table, as a final act of solidarity with their parents. Lucina volunteered to take the first watch, but she really wanted some time alone.

"Sis?" Morgan had also taken the first shift, but his post was supposed to be twenty paces away. His eyes were puffy and red, much like everyone else's. He looked so lost and wounded.

Without saying anything, she took her brother into her arms. "It's going to be okay, Morgan."

After she released him, he sniffed and took a seat next to her. "I was thinking earlier, about Mother. What if she isn't dead?" The thought was shocking – no, it was ridiculous!

"But Morgan, that's impossible. Aunt Lissa was the only survivor of Grima's initial attack." She wondered if she shunned the idea because it would get her hopes up too much. "Besides, she would have come back to us. Mother would never have left us alone."

Morgan met her gaze, his eyes full of determination. She could make out the Brand in his right eye, opposite her own. "There was no body – that _has_ to count for something!" Lucina was saddened at his display of desperate hopefulness. Morgan was usually rational, yet optimistic. This, on the other hand, was a gross development to see.

She took a deep breath, not wanting to crush his little thread of faith in their supposedly omnipotent mother, but it was something she had to do as a leader. "Mother is gone – likely long digested in the dragon's belly! We have no time for baseless assumptions, and you know that." As she said each word, it felt like a double-edged blade was cutting into her own heart.

Her brother's face fell, his increasingly shaggy blue bangs covering his eyes. Small sniffs and sobs rose from his throat. "You're right, sorry."

"Come, let's get some sleep." Lucina helped him up and led him back to the girls' tent after Morgan grabbed his bedroll from the boys' tent. She gently prodded Noire and Kjelle awake, both of whom paid no mind to Morgan's presence – after all, the only reason there were two tents was because of Inigo and his lusty (yet Lucina had a feeling he was harmless) nature.

Morgan put his bedding next to her own, and they stared at the pointed ceiling for a moment.

"Morgan, have you been washing behind your ears?" Lucina asked in a whisper, fondly remembering how Mother used to inspect them during bath time. While she had found it annoying when she was younger, Lucina had to admit that it led to her having good hygiene, especially when sickness plagued Ylisstol and the infected flocked to the palace to see Aunt Lissa and Lady Maribelle.

"Huh? Oh, sure. When we get the chance to bathe." Morgan replied tiredly.

"Good. She would be proud of that."

"You think?"

"Yes." Finally, Lucina felt hot tears prick and sting her eyes. When was the last time she had cried? She let the tears trickle down her cheeks silently, finding solace in the freedom to grieve somewhat privately.

/

When morning broke without incident, Lucina took advantage of the precious time to scrutinize the Fire Emblem. It still thrummed with energy at her touch, but she had no idea how to unleash said power. Everything she knew was based on the Awakening rite. Now, she had nothing to go by.

Morgan had been racking his mind for something, anything. He'd stayed by her all morning, spouting unrealistic plans until a memory must have dawned on him. "Lucina! Remember when Mother and Father taught us about the Emblem? We may not be able to perform the Awakening, but we can at least summon Naga herself as long as we have four gemstones!"

His epiphany clicked into her mind as well. "By the gods, Morgan, I think you're right! Then how are we going to summon the divine dragon? We haven't the knowledge to do that."

"Maybe _we _don't, but I bet Nah does. Sir Libra was well versed in everything that had to do with Naga."

Lucina nodded her agreement. "Let us pray this works."

/

Fortunately, Nah did know something about summoning the divine dragon. She seemed extremely excited about possibly meeting Naga, and often got sidetracked and went off on tangents about what questions she would ask. Still, through the anxious chatter, Lucina gathered she would need some time to release the power in the Emblem, since a pilgrimage to Mount Prism was much too dangerous – Mount Prism was across the continent.

So, Lucina picked a spot in the open air and sat with Fire Emblem in her lap. The others formed a protective circle around her in case any Risen decided to attack. With everything quiet, Lucina stared at the Emblem. The four gemstones glowed faintly without their fifth sibling. Still, she could feel the beat of power within the ancient shield. With a cleansing breath, Lucina closed her eyes and reached with her mind, imagining a flow of energy from herself into the Emblem, just as Nah had instructed.

She felt nothing.

_One more time, _Lucina thought to herself. It was only natural that she would not comprehend the steps to such a ritual. Again, Lucina did her best to clear her mind and focus. This time, she felt a connection take hold, and it was exhilarating.

Energy coursed through her and rebounded back into the Fire Emblem, a current of power going back and forth. Lucina's body felt enormously sensitive – she could sense her twelve comrades around her…and something off in the distance; she could not tell what because there were too many sensations. Lights of all colors danced behind her eyelids and her head spun with the magnitude of the intense raw power. It was too much!

A little nudge in her mind told her it was time to summon Naga. As Lucina prepared to invoke the divine's dragon's name, the Emblem was ripped from her hands, and the link was shattered. Lucina was sent reeling onto her back, disoriented. She rolled over to get her bearings and saw a Risen wyvern rider flying off with the Fire Emblem. All around her, Risen were charging forward. Those must have been the other masses she sensed!

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Noire took aim at the retreating rider, and fired an arrow into the mount's wing, which sent it into a spiral.

"Hah!" Laurent casted a blast of his wind magic to finish the job. The undead rider was over a hundred paces away at that point.

Gerome turned his head a fraction to address her. "Get the Emblem! We'll hold them off!"

With a nod, Lucina got to her feet and drew Falchion. She ducked, dodged, and slashed, trying to make some headway through the plethora of Risen. Their decaying bodies made it hard for Lucina to find her way. She was stuck parrying and dispatching in a throng of Risen. Lucina could not see past the dark masses of smoke and rotting meat.

A guttural roar shook the heavens and earth.

Grima.

Upon hearing the fell dragon's cry, Lucina's stomach dropped. She was certain Grima would not return to Plegia because there were no humans to eat. That meant that Grima was after the Emblem! With renewed vigor, Lucina fought harder and faster. At some point, Morgan had found her and had his sword in his right hand and his tome in his left.

The familiar gusts of wind began battering Risen and humans alike. Lucina was running out of time. The silhouette of the fell dragon was a mountain of bulk in the polluted sky. In a despondent attempt to break through, Lucina burst from a wall of Risen and her prize lay on the rubble just ahead of her. She sheathed Falchion and leapt forward, snatching the Emblem into her arms just as Grima lunged from the shadows.

Time seemed to slow down for Lucina. Once again she was about to face the dragon's maw. She frantically reached out with her mind, beseeching the Emblem to take hold.

It did.

This time, the connection was instant. A surge of strength, and only one word came to mind. "NAGA!" Lucina shouted, her fright fueling the volume of her voice.

Grima was repelled as a column of white light slammed down from the heavens above, shrouding Lucina in unearthly radiance. The column expanded, reaching outwards to cloak her comrades in its protection. All the Risen in the area of the circle were annihilated, reduced to sulfurous smoke. The Fire Emblem dissolved in her hands, the incomplete circuit proving to be too much.

The divine dragon descended from the top of the pillar of light, choosing the appearance of a manakete woman, dressed in gossamer green and white robes. She (as Lucina chose to refer to her as) was the epitome of grace.

"Naga, I implore you, what can be done to save this world?" Lucina pleaded, recalling her more formal speech.

Naga was silent for a while, looking at each one of them in turn, and then at Grima, who was ramming itself against the barrier, shrieking and snarling fiercely. "Nothing can be done to save this realm without the fifth gemstone."

There was a collective gasp as they despaired at the news.

"Surely there must be some way!" Lucina pushed, suddenly furious that their quest might be in vain. She could not afford to let her people down - her friends down.

The divine dragon seemed to contemplate possible options before speaking once more. "The fate of this world was sealed once your father's closest friend turned on him. However, it is possible for you to save another world, almost parallel to this one, whose destiny is to be the very same." His closest friend? Who could that be? Father had many close friends – who would dare betray him? No, that was impossible.

Beside her, Lucina heard her companions murmuring about seeing their parents again. The choice was tempting, but could she truly leave her reality, abandon her own people, for a chance to _possibly _prevent the same events from happening? Looking back at the destruction around her, Lucina knew in her heart that their future was to die at the mercy of the fell dragon. Their parents' efforts were wasted the second Father died.

If she wanted to do the Shepherds before them any honor, there was only one option left.

"We will go to the imperiled world, Lady Naga." Lucina said heavily. She knew there would be a great deal of pain in her heart if she saw her parents, even if they were from another time and space. If what the divine dragon said was true, then it would be as if nothing changed save for their ages and time period.

Naga's expression was impassive. "A selfless act, no doubt at a great price. Very well, I shall take you back, to an unwelcome change in the times. I must warn you: this type of magic is unpredictable. It is uncertain if all of you will make it to the same point, and it is not certain if you will be able to return to this place."

Lucina knew everyone was willing to take the risk, whether it be for heroic or selfish reasons. As a last thought, Lucina put on the mask Gerome had given her and hastily tucked her long hair up into the band of the face piece, giving her the appearance of short hair, like her ancestor, King Marth. She promised herself then and there that she would interfere as little as possible with her parents' lives. If that world was closely parallel, then they would have another Lucina and Morgan – there was no place for any of them there.

"We are ready."

"Then prepare yourselves." Naga began shining brightly, so brightly that Lucina's mask was not enough protection and she looked away. A great pull began tugging at all of them, the light barrier began to crack.

Morgan jumped. "Sis! Did you hear that?"

"I don't follow." She answered, her heart beating uncontrollably. Was Grima going to get to them first?

"I hear Mother! She came for us!" Morgan stowed his tome and sheathed his blade. "Come on! We have to meet her!" he started fighting the pulling from the time spell, running at the weakened blockade.

What was he talking about?

"Morgan! Come back here!" Lucina called out, unable to move, not because of the magic, but because of indecision. Cynthia and Laurent had already been warped away, and Lucina did not want to lose the opportunity to protect a world that was salvageable. Yet, she was supposed to keep Morgan, her own dear brother, safe. Mother's tactician's caveat rang in her mind: "what is the life of one weighed against millions?" Those words never sounded more hurtful.

It was too late. Yarne, Nah, and Inigo disappeared, then Kjelle, Noire, Severa, Owain, and Gerome followed, as they were closer to the vortex, closer than Lucina and her little brother.

Morgan reached the edge and passed through, just as it fell away to Grima's force. He went flying off to the side, but Lucina could not see through the dust. The fell dragon lunged forward, but its target wasn't Lucina.

It was the portal.

As Grima moved onwards, it began to shrink, but what the fell dragon's final form was, Lucina could not tell as it entered the doorway to another place. It was too late to stop Grima from travelling back with them.

"MOOOORRRRGGAAAAAAN!" Lucina screamed, trying to move forward, but with a final wrench, the magic of the portal reached her and she was yanked into a tunnel of arcane symbols, and sent tumbling through unknown universes.

/

**Gosh this is long for me. This is how Morgan gets separated in my head cannon, so sorry if it doesn't quite make sense. Also, I sort of hinted at the fathers of some of the children, so it should be easy to guess who fathered whom. Just a note: the pairings in the first generation are not necessarily pairings I ship; I paired the parents off mostly by personality…and maybe some of my preferences. In any case, please, ****for the love of Naga leave a review****, and if you don't understand what's going on in the story, feel free to PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I realize that there were slight plot discrepancies between chapters 3 and 4 however; please note that the events in chapter 4 are the right ones. Also, I find that the title of this story is not so accurate anymore, as I am past the prologue in the game. Eh, I won't change it because from this chapter on, it's mostly going to be touch-and-go through the plot of the game, with some inserted family scenes and whatnot. I am purposely NOT taking the game script verbatim, just for your information. **

/

She was running.

Lucina had no choice but to keep her feet moving in the tunnel of the time traveling portal. Bright lights flashed here and there, but she could only focus on the path ahead of her. It took every ounce of energy she had in order to keep going – it felt like she was trying to move in thick syrup. Lucina saw shadows ahead of her; were they her friends, or were they Risen that had gotten caught up in the vortex when the barrier broke?

All she could do was continue her slow trek towards the increasingly larger exit portal. Every passing second brought her mental agony. Morgan was lost in the universe from whence they came, and Grima had slithered into the spell ahead of her. However, that opened up the possibility that, if the fell dragon followed _her _to another world, then their original reality was saved, though it would be infested with Risen until humankind exterminated them.

After what seemed like an eternity of agonizing waiting, Lucina approached the entrance to the imperiled world.

/

Her first glimpse of the universe she was supposed to save was an alarming one. The figures in front of her had been Risen after all, and they were ahead of her. As she emerged from the portal, Lucina saw a forest ablaze with hungry flames. Tiny shapes were fighting below. She recognized one of them immediately – Aunt Lissa was quivering next to a fallen tree, having tripped over herself trying to escape a Risen warrior.

Forcing herself to move out of the vortex, she dropped from above the treetops to intercept the strike. Lucina did not want to see Aunt Lissa die again.

With a sharp clang, she blocked the halberd with Falchion. However, in her haste to rescue her aunt, Lucina was in an odd position and could not hold out much longer; her muscles ached and trembled from the fight she just escaped from. Looking around through the slits in her mask, she spotted a man.

Father!

"Help!" She grunted at him through her teeth.

Father nodded and dashed to aid them, cleaving the assailant in two. Before he could get a look at her own weapon, she quickly sheathed Falchion. Father looked so much younger! He couldn't have been more than half a decade older than she was! His limp was not yet inflicted, which helped Lucina gauge the time period – the fate of her world hinged upon her Aunt Emmeryn's life, at least, that was what she could infer from where she was in history.

"Quite an entrance. What's your name?" Father asked, regarding her with a great deal of suspicion. Lucina disliked having her own father look at her that way and was grateful she was wearing a mask so that he did not have to see her internal squirming.

Before she could answer, more shadows appeared from the smoldering bushes. Lucina tensed, but saw painfully familiar faces.

It was Uncle Frederick and Mother, also younger than when she knew them. Mother's dark brown hair did not posses the few thin streaks of grey brought on by the taxing work she did in Lucina's time. Although, she noted that Mother had none of her usual composure, and looked to be quite bewildered and distressed. This was very unnatural indeed. In addition, Father looked as if he barely knew Mother, and Uncle Frederick and Aunt Lissa's relationship also appeared to be more distant (although Uncle Frederick did not show much affection in public). Something was nearing the breaking point in her heart, so she turned and ran off to rout the enemy.

/

When the Risen that had followed her from her world were successfully eliminated (at least the ones that had stayed and fought), Lucina knew she had to warn her family from this new era about the danger that was fated to befall them.

As she advanced on the little group, Uncle Frederick had just said something and gestured in her direction. Forcing her face to remain hard and neutral, she stopped some distance from them.

Aunt Lissa approached her, her face a bit flushed. "I didn't have the chance to thank you for before. So, thanks!"

Then, Father turned to her, a half smile on his lips. "You saved my sister's life. I am Chrom, may I ask your name?"

Remembering whom she was trying to emulate, she tried making her voice sound a little deeper. "You may call me Marth."

"After the king of legend? You do fight like a hero – who taught you to wield a sword?" Father inquired, some of his distrust replaced by curiosity. Behind him, Lucina saw Mother, obviously trying to decipher her intentions.

The urge to say, _"It was you" _nearly choked her up, but she managed to keep a straight face. "I am not here to discuss my forms. This world is about to undergo an apocalypse – the events that transpired tonight were nothing compared to was is to come." And then, expending a great deal of willpower, Lucina spun on her heel and ran to the shadows so that the tears welling up in her eyes wouldn't run down past her mask and break her façade.

/

It was fortunate that Lucina was able to navigate the way to Southtown, since it was so close to Ylisstol. Looking at the small town, it was much different than even in the semi-peaceful times in her early childhood (for she still saw herself as a child, yet). There was some damage, from Plegian barbarians earlier in the day as Lucina found out from some particularly loquacious barflies.

She had no money for lodging, but luck appeared to be on her side – as she tiredly stumbled past another watering hole, she heard a vaguely familiar guffaw. Curious as to whom the laughter belonged to; she peered into the tavern to see a group of men drinking and bellowing challenges at one another. Among them and the source of the chortles, was a beast of a man with dark skin and an eye patch covering his right eye.

Khan Basilio.

Though she hadn't known the Khan of West Ferox for very long, he left quite the impression on her memory. Who _would _forget seeing such a hulking man? As she recalled, the mighty Khan had fallen in a clash with a man she only knew as The Conqueror. What an opportune moment! Lucina listened closer from outside the structure, easily overhearing their conversation.

"With Lon'qu fighting for West, I'll keep my title for sure!" Khan Basilio bellowed proudly. The name registered in Lucina's head - Gerome's father. "Here's to victory!" At that, the other people in the room roared their approval.

From that tidbit of information, Lucina figured out what period in time she was; Father would fight for Khan Flavia and East Ferox and lose, prolonging the negotiations for an alliance. Of course, Khan Basilio would agree, but by the time Father and the Shepherds recovered from the wounds sustained in the tournament and gotten back to Ylisse, Aunt Emmeryn was assassinated the night after. The next set of actions was clear: she would have to challenge Sir Lon'qu and best him, and then lose to Father during the tournament. It was dishonorable to say the least, but it would have to be done. Still, Lucina had no plan to simply throw such an opportunity to duel Father and Mother at once and see their fabled teamwork.

Lucina gathered herself and entered the tavern with as much of a calm swagger as she could muster. No one noticed her. Well, she supposed that was to be expected when in a room full of drunken warriors. There seemed to be no other option…

She walked up to the table where the Khan and his champion were celebrating (though Sir Lon'qu was still stone-faced as ever) and slammed her fist into the already worn wooden table. All chatter ceased and a tense atmosphere permeated the tavern.

"I've come to fight you for the position of the Khan's champion." She said, again trying to make her voice sound lower.

Khan Basilio eyed her with an appraising expression. "Oh? You think you can get the best of Lon'qu here, lad? Ha! I'd love to see that!" Inwardly, Lucina was grateful she passed as a boy, but she did take slight offense that the great Khan could not even tell…but that wasn't her goal. Putting her pride aside, she awaited an answer.

Sir Lon'qu said nothing and glared before standing up. Taking it as an affirmative, Lucina followed him outside. Khan Basilio and his men streamed out and formed a circle around them. There were whoops and jeers from all directions, but she did her best to center herself. She could do this. She'd seen him train with Mother and Father in the castle yards – she knew his style from the future, when he would be more experienced.

Lucina took a deep breath and drew Falchion. It was a risky move to reveal her weapon while they were still in Ylisse, but all was silent for the time being. All she had to do was defeat Gerome's father and get into West Ferox.

As she observed his stance, she knew he was not going to draw his own blade until she attacked. Even though advancing was not the best course of action, Lucina had no time to be patient. She charged forward, pointed Falchion at his neck, and anticipated his reaction. In a split second, she flicked her wrist and did not allow contact, and her lunge continued.

It was a deadly back and forth; Lucina could tell Sir Lon'qu was aiming kill if not soundly win. Lucina was fast, but he was faster. In addition, House Ylisse's forms were designed with Falchion in mind, even if the wielder did not have the sacred weapon in his or her possession. Thus, precise strength was the focus of Lucina's techniques. Sparks flew and metal clanged, but she kept herself centered and waited for an opening.

Luck must have been on her side, because Sir Lon'qu stepped too far when he lunged to slash at her. Lucina jumped back to dodge before moving forward to trip him, swinging Falchion in a great arc to strike her opponent's sword from his hand. Sir Lon'qu's weapon went flying, and some disgruntled Feroxi soldiers flung themselves aside to avoid the danger. It was a cheap trick, Lucina knew, but it was far from downright cheating. She had been getting a bit desperate; her body was taxed from the constant fighting she'd been involved in. Lowering the tip of Falchion to his throat, Lucina awaited the announcement that she had won.

Everyone looked on, absolutely baffled. Khan Basilio's good eye brightened with amusement. "Ho! I thought I'd never see the day my right-hand man would go down in a fight! Very well, lad, you can be West Ferox's champion. What's your name, boy?"

"Marth." She was hesitant to speak – she did not want to risk her voice giving her away. Although, there was always the option of pretending to be a eunuch… but that was beside the point.

"Come! Let's get back home before my advisors find out that I was gone!" the hulking Khan commanded, a grin on his face.

It would be a long march indeed.

/

Keeping pace with Feroxi soldiers while they were in a rush was no easy task. Exhausted, half-starved, and paranoid, she pushed her body to its limits. West Ferox was leagues away – usually four days' journey from Ylisstol at a steady pace. Khan Basilio wanted to make it in two.

They stopped briefly in the snow-covered mountains, deep in East Ferox. It was a brazen decision on Khan Basilio's part; if they were found, well, nothing terrible would happen, but the beast of a man did not want to hear his visors chastise him. Plus, Khan Basilio did not want to give his rival the chance to see his new champion before the tournament.

When suppertime came around, Lucina completely disregarded her polite eating habits. She was lost in the warmth and flavor of meat – she didn't know what kind exactly, but it was a bit gamey, so she assumed it could have been deer meat. It was wonderful! She greedily filled her belly with hunks of meat, bread, and other foodstuffs presented to her.

"Would you look at that? The boy may be tiny, but he eats like a warrior! Haha!" Khan Basilio guffawed, "how does he drink?" A water skin filled with mead was passed down to her, and Lucina was sorely disappointed it wasn't water.

All eyes were on her, and it would be foolish if she declined the challenge. In a stroke of luck, she could tell the skin was half full. Sure, she'd had wine with meals before, but her parents always warned her about mead from the north. She lifted the pouch to her mouth and drank deeply, trying not to recoil at the bold taste. Only when the skin was drained did Lucina set it down.

"Bring him more mead!" A warrior called.

For a moment, Lucina felt ill. She was so full already, plus she did not care for the overpowering flavor of the ale. Despite all odds, providence was on her side once more.

"We're out of drink!" Another man said in alarm. All around, the men gave disgruntled murmurs and curses of disappointment.

"Out of mead? Impossible!" the Khan rose from his spot, annoyance tainting his jovial air. "Well, men, we'd better bust our asses back to West Ferox!" he declared. At once, everybody packed what little camp items they'd brought and was ready to continue in under an hour. Their thirst for ale was remarkable to say the least.

They forged onwards, through the frigid weather that Regna Ferox was infamous for. Lucina's dinner was still warm in her stomach, but her thoughts drifted to her friends, now that she had time to really think. Where was everyone? Were they safe? Were they among allies, as she was so fortunate to have stumbled upon? Or were they fighting brigands and starving?

Suddenly, Lucina felt extremely sick. Here she was, feasting and drinking under the protection of Feroxi soldiers, and her dear companions could be dead or dying! Worse yet, Lucina couldn't get the image of Morgan's running figure, getting farther and farther, out of her reach. The guilt was too much. Her innards churned with self-disgust, and she could not contain herself as she stepped to the side and heaved her meal out onto the pure white snow.

As the troop of warriors turned to investigate the disturbance, Lucina was immensely grateful that she was wearing a mask. She kept her mouth in a firm line as she snatched a rag from a man's hand to wipe her face and said nothing before forging onward.

/

Lucina brushed off all healers, merely stating that she'd eaten a bit too much. There was no way she would be able to have someone find out who she was. By assuming the name "Marth" and pretending to be a man, she would be able to cut any ties that trailed to her existence in the present timeline.

After getting somewhat settled into a spare room in the fortress that was West Ferox's castle, she found that sleep eluded her. Memories of her friends and the world she left behind plagued her at all hours. The guilt of worrying about only her own safety felt like the weight of the fell dragon crushing a cottage. Dozens of possible scenarios played out in her mind; some mildly decent, and some that ended with her comrades dead. For all Lucina knew, they could be scattered around the world thanks to the instability of the time magic.

No matter what, Lucina could tell that the days leading up to the tournament would be tumultuous ones for her.

/

Finally, it was time to face Mother and Father in combat. Lucina had gotten very little rest, even with Khan Basilio's attempts at making her as comfortable as possible. She only took her mask off once, to wash her face and hair, but she otherwise kept it on at all times. When she'd seen herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. It had been ages since she had seen the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye, a reminder of her mission in the present time.

The arena was filled with people from both East and West Ferox, who were bellowing and roaring their allegiance to either side. Lucina blocked out the yelling and hollering, her sight trained on her opponents conversing with their patron on the opposite side of the ring.

Khan Flavia appeared to be wishing her champions luck in their endeavor to win her regency. The female Khan was much clearer in Lucina's memory, for she often made trips to Ylisse to consult with Mother and Father, even after her Western counterpart had fallen in battle. As the Eastern Khan took her place in the honored viewing area, Lucina watched her parents and their comrades descend into the pit. Around her, the soldiers assigned to be her vanguard jittered with impatience.

When the Shepherds filed into the arena, she saw Mother and Father giving orders. Their relationship was a bit more friendly looking, but not overly so. Mother seemed to have regained her wits, as she looked well rested and put together. Lucina waited for the horn to sound the start of the match.

/

Her defeat was imminent, but thrilling. The Shepherds were the most coherent team in the world, in Lucina's opinion. Although, she thought she might have had an edge over Father, since Mother had adjusted her form to compensate for strength and given her advice on how to fight with Father. It was childish hubris, as Lucina found out.

Father's Falchion was set a hand's breadth from her throat, and Lucina found herself in the same position she'd placed Sir Lon'qu in not four days prior. Mother stood by Father, a sword and tome in either hand. For a moment, the image of Morgan fighting Risen danced in her mind. Snapping herself from her reverie, she raised a hand to signal her surrender. Father immediately sheathed his weapon and even extended a hand to help her up.

It was a tempting offer.

Lucina ripped herself from her parents, for if she took the help, her façade would surely be shattered. Regardless, she'd risked giving herself away anyhow, as Father had inquired her parentage during their duel. She ran from the arena, only spotting Khan Flavia gloating over her victory, and Khan Basilio's look of absolute disbelief. Without saying a word to anyone, she snuck from the fortress and began the journey back to Ylisse – she had an Exalt to save.

/

**And that's chapter five! Yay! How was it? Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Travelling back to Ylisse alone proved more difficult than Lucina had bargained for. She'd brought no provisions, or even a form of shelter, so she tried to descend the inhospitable Feroxi mountains as quickly as she could. Once she did, however, she sought refuge in a forest as the Shepherds came down shortly thereafter, laughing and celebrating their newly forged alliance.

She was delayed even further when she had to hunt for food. Even though she was on a precarious time frame to warn her parents about the assassination plot, she did notice the difference between her own world and the one she was in. The variety of prey in the woods was innumerable compared to what she could recall, and when night fell and she only had the trees and starry sky above her, Lucina admired the bright pinpoints in the heavens. In her past, Southtown had been long razed and she only knew it as a point in history; the first Ylissean settlement to be lost in the war. The longer she was in the current time, the more she found the drive to protect it.

/

Lucina was able to make it back to Ylisstol in the dead of night. She padded through the back streets and alleys to the palace, praying to Naga that she wasn't too late.

As she neared the elegant castle, she spotted figures shrouded in dark clothes scaling the walls – the assassins! She saw one of the shadows break away from the main group and go a different way.

The garden! Father would be attacked in the garden this night, and he would be permanently injured – if this timeline followed her own. If not, then Lucina was loath to think about the other possible outcomes. It would be a little while before the assailants made their move. Lucina had her own way into the palace.

Sneaking around the back wall, she found a section of brick that was a slightly different color. Gently pushing it in, the fake material gave way and she was able to crawl through into the garden. Lucina spotted the assassin hiding in some bushes not far from her own position. She knew he would not notice her, for he was trained to only focus on his mark. Quickly replacing the covering for the hole, she waited for Father to come.

Sure enough, voices could be heard from the shaded walkway. It was Father…and Mother! She listened for the footsteps to halt, and they did. Father had been speaking about putting end to the Mad King of Plegia. The assassin tensed, ready to make a move. Taking that as her cue, Lucina stepped from the shadows, hopefully foiling the attacker's plan.

Father stopped talking once he saw her, eyeing her with suspicion once again.

"Evening, sir, milady." Lucina nodded in turn to her parents, not used to addressing them as such.

"How did you," Father was looking for words.

"The opening - there." She gestured to the direction from whence she came.

Father's face drained of color. "How? I thought I'd hidden that rather well."

"You secret is safe with me." She assured him, "I only came to forewarn you. Exalt Emmeryn is going to be assassinated this night."

"That's impossible – she's guarded at all times."

"You must trust me on this – I cannot say how, but I have knowledge of this scheme." Time was running out; if they did not take action, Aunt Emmeryn would be dead in her chambers – again. She knew they would be skeptical – a stranger who seemed to know everything and spouting ominous omens? Definitely untrustworthy.

Mother spoke up. "Have you any proof?" That was something Lucina was used to being asked; Mother always asked for evidence to support arguments.

She nodded and drew Falchion. It didn't matter if they saw her weapon anymore – they'd gotten a good look in Ferox. "I'm about to save your lives. An assassin lies in wait over there." Lucina flicked the tip of her sword to reveal the interloper's position. His cover blown, the hidden man dashed out of the bushes, blades whirling.

With a well-timed leap, Lucina allowed the assailant to pass her, and a swing from Falchion to his exposed backside felled him. Her parents watched in shock as her "prediction" came true. Then, a rustling from one of the trees in the dark garden caught her off guard. Lucina felt a tug at her collar as Mother pulled her back, but the assassin's blade sliced her mask in two, releasing her long hair. Father wasted no time in drawing his own sword and dispatching the man.

Father looked back at her after assuring there were no more concealed enemies. He had the most dumbfounded expression, one she'd seen on Morgan's face once or twice. "You're a woman."

Lucina quickly averted her eyes so as not to allow either of them to see her Brand, but couldn't hold down a snicker. "I'm surprised you never figured that out sooner." She turned to her mother. "Thank you, milady, for saving me."

Mother shook her head. "Saving the prince is a greater feat."

"Marth, was it? You said that there was a scheme taking place?" The sound of shattering glass answered his question before Lucina could. "Let's go!" Father turned and started running.

Confused, Lucina asked, "Us?"

He looked back and nodded before making his way to the first staircase. Excitement bloomed in Lucina's chest. She was going to fight alongside her parents for the first time! Even though they had no idea who she was, it was a small price to pay for such an opportunity. Not wasting any more time, she followed her parents to the Exalt's chambers.

/

They'd done it! Aunt Emmeryn was safe after the assassins threw themselves one after the other, trying to get close. None had gotten more than thirty paces away. After the crisis was nullified, Lucina had to force herself to depart from the palace, lest her willpower to hide her true identity crumble.

While she had stood guard at her aunt's door, she'd caught a glimpse of the woman she had only had portraits and stories about to get an image of her from. From what she observed, everything was true. Aunt Emmeryn was indeed beautiful, her hair was like Aunt Lissa's, a shade of gold akin to a sunbeam, and she had a slight frame, much like Aunt Lissa, and even Lucina herself. Throughout the attempted siege, Auunt Emmeryn had switched between pacing around her bedchamber and muttering prayers to Naga that her siblings and their comrades would be safe. The pure kindness that radiated from her was unsurpassable.

Shaking her head to loosen the temptation to linger around her family, she concentrated on seeking shelter. All the while, Lucina felt a sense of relief and accomplishment – Aunt Emmeryn was alive, which should mean the horrible events that had unfolded in her world should not follow suit in the present one.

Her mission was complete.

But what of her friends? Her incredibly triumphant mood was instantly pulled from her being.

/

Over the time of a week, Lucina was able to find a job of sorts running errands for a poorer family on the fringes of Ylisse. It was mostly defending their farm from Risen (she had hoped that she had gotten rid of the undead warriors that followed her to the present time, but obviously she hadn't) and the occasional wild animal. She worked for her food and shelter, and the family was quite indifferent when it came to her strange attire, nor did they take offense at her lack of eye contact. More importantly, being far enough away from Ylisstol kept her location a secret while she was able to glean news from passing travelers.

In addition to listening for information about the events in Ylisstol, she also frequently gave passersby descriptions of her lost companions in the hopes she would get word about them. After all, each one of her friends was unforgettable… and that was an understatement.

None came.

As much as Lucina yearned to go out and do something about her scattered team, she had to face the reality that she was alone. Bringing a stranger in to aid her would arouse suspicion, and she did not want anyone to know who she was. She could find another mask, but she had no funds; the family she served had little gold to begin with, and supporting her was pay enough. Crafting a mask might work, but then she would draw attention to herself. She supposed that her old mask had served its purpose: hiding her identity from her parents. An eye patch could do some good, she reckoned…

It took another day of deliberation for Lucina to come up with a solid plan. She would set off for West Ferox in three days and hopefully search the less populated areas of the continent for her friends. It would be a long trek around the Longfort that separated Ferox from Ylisse, but it was better than trying to trudge through the unforgiving cold of East Ferox.

Lucina knew that luck would not stay with her for long, so she had to act fast. Her mind was set; she was going to find everyone.

/

Luck couldn't have picked a worse time to change sides. Lucina awoke to the acrid smell of hay and other plant materials burning. Above her, the straw roof was alight with fire. Memories of her own world rammed into her mind, paralyzing her for a moment. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, and her breathing was suddenly shallow. _No, it's not possible. _She told herself. Soon, she calmed down enough to slip out of the straw mattress she used as a bed, and grabbed Falchion from her bedside.

Instead of a pitch-black sky and Risen running rampant, it was broad daylight, and Lucina spotted Plegian barbarians slashing their way through the tiny village. Some of the thatch-roofed huts were ablaze. Fortunately, it appeared that they weren't out to massacre the entire settlement; just carving a path deeper into Ylisse.

Fury blossomed in Lucina's heart. She may not be Exalt in this time and place, but these were still her people. It was more than that – she, much like her parents; found that attacking the innocent was anathema to her. When she saw a lone Plegian, separated from the pack about to set fire to another cottage, Lucina saw red. Before she knew it, the man was cut down and his blood was splattered on the very home he had intended to destroy.

Panting, Lucina came to her senses. Realizing what she'd just done, she dropped to her knees. She had just taken the life of another human. Looking at the bloody mess she made and then looking at her own hands, she began to feel very ill. Was killing the man justified? She wanted to say, "yes" so badly, but she had grown to cherish the lives of other humans because in her future because the human race banded together in order to fight a greater enemy.

A small crowd of villagers had finished extinguishing the fires and had started to gather around her and the dead Plegian. They began to cheer for her, calling her a savior of all things! It was so horrible, the feeling of blood between her fingers. It was sticky and the scent was repulsive. Was this what Mother and Father had to endure in order to protect her and Morgan, along with the rest of Ylisse? To have that amount of guilt was incomprehensible to Lucina. Her vision began to spin and she felt so drained…

/

Light spilled in from the hole in the burnt roof. On the floor beside her bed, a meager meal was laid out. It was even smaller than usual – no doubt due to the attack on the tiny community. Lucina felt sluggish and her mouth was dry, like it was packed full of Plegian sand. Plegian.

"Oh, gods." She groaned, recalling what she'd done. The worst thing about her internal conflict was that no matter how much she felt guilty, no matter how much she told herself that killing that man was unforgivable, she couldn't summon a tear of regret or a word of contrition. Killing humans felt the same as killing Risen. Even the assassin in the garden was only a faceless figure to her.

Slinking out from under the rough sheets, she sat on the floor to eat her meal of hard bread and cheese. The sloppily made clay cup was filled with water, which she downed in three massive gulps. It was funny, Lucina mused, she'd grown up in a palace with a large bed to herself with plush linens that were laundered everyday. Then, when she and her friends had migrated around, the hard ground had been uncomfortable at first, and their meals were barely edible. Compared to all of that, her current arrangement felt like she was a princess again.

A breeze blew in from the gaps in the wall and damaged roof. Lucina shivered – looking down at herself, she saw that she was not in the clothes Gerome had sewn for her. Instead, she was dressed in a coarser material.

The door opened, and the matron of the house poked her graying head in. "How's yer food?" Lucina understood the woman's diction fairly easily; Brady's own father spoke in a similar fashion, which had rubbed off on her friend. "Yer clothes are dryin' outside. The least we could do fer ya was do a lil' mendin' an' washin. After all, yer the hero of this here town."

"It's good, and thank you. But I am no hero, milady." There really was no taste, but something was better than nothing. Besides, the woman and her family had been so kind to her these past few days.

"You said you wanted any news 'bout Ylisstol?"

Lucina's senses went to attention. "Yes – is there any?"

"Er, yeah. Them Plegians started attacking the capital and Exalt Emmeryn is gonna be moved to Regna Ferox."

Hiding her sudden surge of worry, Lucina nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you. I'll be out to work in a moment."

The kindly woman looked hesitant. "Are ya sure you'll be okay?"

Knowing the family needed the help; she smiled and waved away any concerns.

/

The next day, Lucina busied herself with menial chores – drawing water and weeding the small plot of land her employers used as a means of supporting themselves. With every passing moment, her nerves grated her consciousness. What was she doing dilly-dallying out in the country when something was going very wrong? She hadn't even started her search for the others! _To protect the people from any more invaders, _she chided herself sharply. Now more than ever, the village's inhabitants were in need of protecting in the case more Plegians came barreling through. In fact, word came of another such rampage in another town not too far away.

"Er, Marth?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts. Turning to face whoever was addressing her, Lucina noted that it was the farmer's son. He had to be around her age, with dark hair and tanned skin from spending his time in the sun. Arthur was his name, she was sure.

"Yes?"

"I was thinkin'…yer a noble, right? You gotta be, since you know all those fancy moves and ya got that fancy sword."

She took care in responding. "I _was _a noble at one point, yes. Why do you ask?"

Scratching his head, Arthur went on. "It's a waste fer ya to stay here and defend a tiny place like this, don't ya think? I mean, we're grateful an' all, but… shouldn't ya be protectin' Ylisstol? Isn't that where you came from?"

"I don't think it's a waste. In fact, I was taught that the smaller villages are all too often forgotten, along with the people who live in them." She said, a little taken aback by Arthur's logic. Usually there were complaints about neglecting the settlements on the outskirts of the halidom. "And I do want to protect Ylisstol…but if it's already under siege, then what am I to do?"

"Now I don't know much about the goings on in the big city, but I know I'd fight and die for this here town. Besides…we won't need yer help if those rotten Plegians keep tearin' up Ylisse, huh?" Arthur's eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire. He was a gangly boy, and Lucina was reminded of Morgan for a moment.

"I…you're right." Arthur had a point; if Ylisstol fell, then the rest of Ylisse would collapse too. Lucina realized she had lost hope for a time, that her warning had only delayed Aunt Emmeryn's impending death by mere days. However, Aunt Emmeryn was still alive, and Lucina was going to do everything in her power to keep her that way. "Thank you, Arthur." She started off to gather her clothes and journey back to Ylisstol.

"Wait!" his face reddened under his tan skin. "Good luck." He handed her a fragile-looking white blossom. "I hope you can come back one day."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to visit when this mess is over." Of course, Lucina wasn't really sure if she would be able to come back, but she didn't want to say something negative, lest it foreshadow things to come.

/

With her regular attire back on and Falchion securely strapped to her hips, Lucina was taking the start of yet another one-girl campaign with stride. Her (former) employer had been right – her clothes had needed a good washing and mending. She could tell the woman had tried to match the color of the thread to the fabric of her outfit, and it was close. The stitches were barely noticeable, on par with Gerome's handiwork.

She walked until dusk, hoping to find another town to lodge in, or at least gather information on current events.

Fortunately for Lucina, there was a cluster of buildings not far from where she was. On the other hand, it looked like it was in shambles. She figured the Plegians must have come this way. It was decided; she would investigate in the town and come to a conclusion.

/

In one day, everything seemed to come crashing down.

Aunt Emmeryn had gone _back _to Ylisstol to be with her people, and had been kidnapped because of her innate compassion. Instead of going to the capital, Lucina decided to change course and head into Plegia. It wouldn't be too far from where she had been staying with Arthur and his family. Still, she would have to cover the distance like the fell dragon was on her trail…which was a possibility if she failed in saving her aunt's life.

/

Being in Plegia again made Lucina feel on edge. The desert ground was still dry and cracked, and it was still stiflingly hot. Such conditions did _not_ make her feel less tired from her days of straight travel. No matter what, though, she had to keep going. Her only hope was in Aunt Emmeryn's survival. If she was safe, then none of the events that led to Grima's revival would unfold – at least, that's what she understood from being sent to such a point in time.

As she wandered about in the Plegian desert, she began to feel lost. Where was the Plegian Palace? Looking right and left, all she could see was endless expanses of infertile land. Pings of sound broke the heavy silence. Was that the sound of clashing blades? Lucina started off in the direction of the faint noises.

As she followed the increasingly louder clamor, she instantly concluded it was a battle. In fact, she could see the spires of a castle just over the crest of a particularly large sand dune. Lucina ran as fast as her exhausted legs would go to the top of the dune. Dropping onto her stomach, she peered down and saw the chaos below.

Shepherds and Plegians were viciously attacking each other; they were fighting for each step of ground. Countless Plegians lay wasted on the sand-covered courtyard. She spotted Mother and Father at the head of the Shepherds. Well, it looked more like Father disregarding Mother's tactical orders and she was trying to keep him from getting himself killed. It was odd, though – Mother only had her sword in hand – she normally used both tome and blade, and just the tome when she supported Father. She could see no tactical advantage to simply using a sword against the rugged Plegians.

Scanning the battlefield further, she saw a figure high above the ground. Squinting, Lucina could see an emerald green dress and cloak, along with the glint of gold from a circular headpiece.

Aunt Emmeryn.

And beside her aunt was a bulky man with a large axe. There was no doubt that the man was waiting for orders from the Mad King, who was safely positioned near the entrance to the palace. It was clear that the Mad King was enjoying the carnage, even at the cost of his own soldiers.

With the situation analyzed, Lucina began devising ways to sneak into the fray. All possible strategies were highly dangerous – most of her scenarios ended with getting caught in the crossfire, and even if she did make it to the inner courtyard, there was no cover. She would be a sitting duck. _But there must be a way! _Lucina thought furiously. She needed a plan and fast. _All right, if Mother's tactics don't work here, then I'll do what Father does best. _Lucina braced herself to charge into battle.

As she was about to forsake her cover, the Shepherds came to a grinding halt. All conflict ceased, and all was silent. Lucina quickly crouched down to evaluate the sudden turn of events. She couldn't hear anything from her spot, but she could see King Gangrel throw his head back in laughter and point at Aunt Emmeryn. Mother raised a hand and Khan Flavia launched her throwing axe at the executioner. The man was hit squarely in the chest and toppled from the outcrop. Lucina became very hopeful, especially when Kahn Basilio came running over to the group with a few Pegasus Knights in tow.

For a moment, Lucina was assured victory belonged to the Shepherds. Then, a woman clad in black held a dark tome in her hands and summoned Risen archers. Summon Risen? Since when was that possible? Before she could process the thought, the Risen took action, slaying the Pegasus Knights with ease. Then, the archers trained their bows on Aunt Emmeryn. Lucina's heart began racing. There was nothing she could do to intervene. All she could do was watch on as King Gangrel began talking again. As the madman continued speaking, Father began visibly shaking. When what Lucina presumed were demands were declared, she saw Mother turn to Father and it seemed like she was grimly determined to get her point across.

It didn't matter what they decided upon, for before Lucina could predict the outcome, Father had bolted from Mother's side. What she saw about made her heart stop.

Aunt Emmeryn was falling, and Father was running to catch her.

But Lucina knew it wouldn't work. He was too far away. She looked away before her aunt's body hit the hard ground. "Oh, gods, no. I'm too late." She said to no one in particular.

She failed. All hope was lost.

/

**Jeez, Lucina can't catch a break, can she? All her plans have failed pretty miserably as of late, huh? Urgh, I'm SO ready to write the bit in Chapter 13 where she is finally recruited! Anyhow, leave some feedback and anticipate the next installment! **


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the Shepherds started to retreat, Lucina crept from her vantage point, hoping to get to the Dragon's Table to stand guard in case the Emblem somehow fell out of Father's hands.

That proved to be an impossible task, for hundreds of Plegians came charging from the castle. There was no doubt they were out to torch Ylisse and further weaken its military. Once again, Lucina's plans were foiled by fate.

/

By the time she made it past the border, it was dusk of the next day. Lucina found lodging in the branches of a tree near a river. She was completely and utterly spent from her frantic retreat. It was humiliating, and no one had even been around to see her. Climbing the tree was hard enough, so she used her sword belt as a fastener to keep herself from falling. At least if any Plegians came by she would see and hear them first, and if they decided to set fire anywhere nearby, the river was only a few paces away.

With some semblance of peace, she tried to ponder why her attempts at saving this world had failed. Lucina was certain that her mission was to prevent Aunt Emmeryn's death, as the war with Plegia had broken out shortly thereafter. Now, it appeared the war had started less than one month later. It was a simple concept: save the Exalt and the fell dragon won't come back. Either fate was unchangeable or she was mistaken. And Naga did Lucina hope she was mistaken.

Clearly, saving her aunt was no longer an option, much to her despair. The poor woman had done nothing to deserve such a demise. Once again, she felt responsible for the death of an innocent person, a family member no less. With a frustrated, despondent groan, she slammed the side of the tree with her fist. The shockwaves traveling up her arm cleared her fatigued mind. She was trying to make as little ripples in time as possible! What was wrong with her method? Wasn't that the whole point? Surely Lucina was not _supposed_ to proclaim to the whole world she was from another time…right?

"Naga, what am I to do?" It was an empty question; she did not expect an answer from the divine dragon. Getting angry with Naga would not change anything in any case. Still, Lucina bitterly wished the dragon had given more specific instructions.

But she had – it all came rushing back – just before leaving her universe, Lucina recalled Naga saying that Father had been killed by his closest friend. Perhaps she was sent back so far to determine whom the suspect was and apprehend him or her. It _would _take some time, because Father had many dear friends, most of who were in the Shepherds. The question was: how would she be able to figure who it was while keeping her distance?

Before she could answer her own enlightening inquiry, her eyes began to fall shut. Lucina was past her limit and before she could register what was happening, she was asleep.

/

When Lucina awoke, she found that her body was tight and aching; no doubt from her position on the branch. The morning light was harsh on her sleepy eyes. Her stomach growled and her mouth was dry. _First things first._ With stiff fingers, she untied herself from the tree and cautiously made her way to the forest floor. The short distance to the river seemed excruciatingly long.

When she approached the riverbank, she surveyed the area to ensure there was no debris flowing down the liquid path that would taint the fresh water. Starting a fire to boil water would give away her location to any ill-meaning barbarians. Seeing nothing malignant, Lucina greedily scooped her hands into the river and drank until she felt she was going to burst. It was a wonderful feeling – the cold water soothed her parched body. Her thirst quenched for the time being, she stared into the water's surface. To Lucina's chagrin, she looked quite haggard – her hair was tangled and her face looked gaunt and was covered with dirt. The gold circlet on her head no longer had its polished sheen. There was an almost wild look in her eyes from hunger. While she did not place as much value on being considered beautiful like Severa did, she did like to be presentable.

After a refreshing rinse, there was the ever-present issue of finding a meal. While hunting sounded like a deliciously tempting option, foraging was the more prudent method, and, the Ylissean forest was still lush unlike in her past. Within minutes, Lucina had gathered up a large number of berries and grasses she knew to be edible.

Feeling somewhat renewed, she could continue deciphering the ambiguous task she had been charged with. It was hard to let her original hypothesis go – she had been absolutely certain that Aunt Emmeryn's survival was the key to salvation, yet all the evidence pointed to a resounding negative. Of course, the answers to such delicate and arduous missions did not lie within the orders – no, the answers were to be found between official statements. Naga had indeed given her a clue, a meager scrap of information that actually possessed the solution: save Father's life at all costs so that he may perform the Awakening. For the sake of her argument, Lucina believed it was safe to assume that this timeline still held all five gemstones, unlike her own.

The real setback was how she was going to go about keeping Father safe without giving herself away. She would have to follow the Shepherds around, that was for sure, but then she might be too late to intervene if the unexpected happened. Tailing the Shepherds had to be the right plan of action, because every path led her to her parents and their little army. It made sense – whenever Lucina resolved to search for her lost companions, _something _prevented her from doing so, like an invisible hand was guiding her in the desired direction. As much as she did not want to admit it, her mission took priority over her friends, and it made Lucina feel downright awful.

Peering down the river that eventually flowed to Ylisstol, Lucina's mind was made up. Surely the Shepherds would go and drive out the invading Plegians from the capital. With the path determined, she began the lengthy journey back to her home city.

/

Lucina lost count of the days she spent trekking, getting lost in a landscape that was so familiar, yet so new. It was when she passed towns and villages in shambles that she picked up her pace. A few unfortunate Plegians met justice by Falchion's might when they crossed Lucina's path, but it would be impossible to go after every single invader. Some members of the Ylissean Guard were working on fighting them off with the aid of able-bodied villagers. Though it strained Lucina's every instinct, she could not take detours to lend aid to the settlements. All she could do was set her jaw and forge onward.

/

When Ylisstol finally came into view, Lucina was alarmed at the many columns of dark smoke winding their ways into the air. It was high noon, so the tar colored fumes stood out against the blue Ylissean sky. She was further perplexed when she did not see the Shepherds defending the city. Only royal knights and townspeople could be seen offering any resistance.

Lucina dove right into the heat of the maelstrom, taking advantage of the crowded streets to hide Falchion's form. She was quite sure the inhabitants of Ylisstol knew what Falchion looked like from any distance. While the violence raging about her was nothing compared to the horrors she had seen in her world, it still brought images of blood trickling down the cobblestone paths and the cries of the wounded and dying to her mind.

Leaving a trail of bodies in her wake, she cut and slashed her way closer to the ever-elegant palace. No matter where and when she was, Lucina would always see that marbled castle as her home. With that sentiment came the overpowering drive to protect it. Pushing past the tiredness in her body, she kept whirling and stabbing as she went.

Breaking through a particularly packed intersection into a narrower path, she took a moment to catch her breath. Lucina hadn't the time to think about the human lives she just ended. If she did, she would lament at the waste of precious life. All she would allow herself to focus on was the task at hand.

"Bwahaha! The old man still has some fight in him!" a gruff voice thick with a Plegian accent reached her ears. Resting could wait – an old man needed protection.

Rounding a corner, Lucina spotted a crowd of axe and sword-wielding warriors encircling someone – the old man, she garnered.

"I may be over the hill, but you children should leave before I have to teach you a lesson." The elderly man's voice was rough, like he had smoked pipes his whole life.

There was a burst of callous laughter. "Ha! Men, this weak soul thinks he can beat the six of us?" A chorus of grunts sounded around the circle. "All right, you old sack of bones, we'll make this quick." The lead man raised his bloodied weapon and brought it down hard. A sharp clang and a shower of sparks followed the strike. Lucina could make out the tip of a long silvery sword over the top of the men's heads…apparently, the obscured "old sack of bones" had easily parried.

"What?" the Plegian seemed stunned before a quick and savage blow to his head knocked him over, his temple clearly caved in. Finally, Lucina saw whom the Plegians were assaulting. They were partially right – the man had white hair coated in soot, with a thick stained apron and thick clothes. He was not too tall or too short, his build was average at best, and his posture was that of someone who spent much of his time hunched over his work. Judging by the sword in one hand and a small, compact hammer that was not intended for combat, Lucina drew the conclusion that the elderly man was a blacksmith.

One of the Plegians took over as leader. "Kill 'im!" The rest of the assailants closed in, and Lucina spurred into action.

Running one man through with her blade, she was able to get to the blacksmith's side. She ducked in time to dodge a swing from his metal-forming hammer. "Hold! I am a friend!" she yelped.

The blacksmith paused for a split of an instant before nodding and turning his back. Taking the cue, Lucina touched her own back to his and they soundly vanquished the enemy. Before they could claim victory, more Plegians came storming down the alleyway. She mentally braced herself for more fighting, using every ounce of willpower to hold her ground.

However, it did not take long to realize that the Plegians were not charging to attack, but rather to get away. They rushed past without a second glance. Cheers started roaring up from all directions.

"The Shepherds!" came the collective voice of the people. "We're saved!"

_Finally, _she thought. Relaxing and sheathing her sword, Lucina turned to the elderly blacksmith to check his overall condition. She was surprised when he spoke first.

"You fight well, for a youngster." He said begrudgingly as he faced her. Lucina instinctively looked away, for fear of her Brand being seen. It was foolish of her to stay behind and chat! He would definitely notice her blue hair! When he made no comment, she took a chance and made eye contact. Upon closer inspection, she saw that his face was leathery, heavily scarred, and his eyes were a milky blue. He was blind.

"T-thank you, er," she kept herself from sighing with relief.

"Ferrous." He supplied.

"Ferrous." She repeated. "You handle a sword excellently." It was a stupid remark; of course a blacksmith would know his way around a sword – or any other weapon for that matter!

Ferris laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do…for a blind man. Isn't that what you were going to say?"

"No, sir, I had no idea,"

"Say no more. I know it's a natural assumption to think a blind old man would not be able to lift his tools." There was a pause, like he was contemplating something. "For helping me defend my forge, I shall craft you a weapon. First, show me your sword; I can tell you use one by the sound it makes when it hits other objects…or people."

Lucina tensed. If she handed him Falchion, the blade would go dull in his hands – plus he was likely the man who re-crafted its pommel and hilt for her father's father. In other words, he would surely recognize the fabled blade. Frantically searching around, she plucked a sword from a dead Plegian's corpse. It was made of iron, so she supposed it would suffice. With a half-prayer, she gave him the weapon.

Swapping it in both his hands and running his calloused fingertips along the flat of the sword, he frowned. "This is a piece of shit! How were you able to make it sing so well?" He muttered some things to himself before a dry smile turned his lips upwards. "You must have a better sword you do not wish for me to see. I respect the secrets of other craftsmen. Nevertheless, I will make you a sample of my own work. May I have your name?"

Well, Lucina argued with herself, the name of her ancestor served her excellently this whole time – it would have to do so once more. "My name is Marth." She said with as much familiarity with the name as she could muster. It was strange; after being called by that title for so long, she thought she would have lost her attachment to her given one, but she hadn't.

Ferrous looked amused, but not puzzled, as Lucina would have guessed he would have been. "Marth? That's a strong name. You're a woman, no?"

"I am," she replied, her guard going up. There was always the issue of gender… "Is there something wrong?"

He chuckled. "No, no, there isn't. A few years ago I may have thought differently, but one day a young noble girl came to my forge demanding a lance. I voiced my own initial opposition, but she cursed me out unlike any other man I'd ever met. I made her what she requested, and now she fights at Prince Chrom's side. Or should I say, Exalt Chrom?" Lucina could tell whom Ferrous was referencing: Lady Sully, Kjelle's mother. Indeed, she was a crude woman, but a well-oiled warrior.

"I see. I'm glad to hear you think that way."

"Yes. Enough about my personal beliefs! Come, give me your hands." Ferrous held his own hands out expectantly.

"My hands?"

"Yes! I cannot see you, but your palms can tell me in half a minute what would take my eyes a good ten!"

Without further questioning, Lucina did as she was told. The skin on Ferrous' hands was so thick and scarred, she wondered if he could feel much of anything at all. Still, she watched as his fingers traced her own hardened palms and as he mapped out the lay of her hands.

He gave a grunt of approval. "As I expected – you've been trained from when you were but a tyke! I can tell you use both your hands to wield your weapon, but you favor your right. I take it this is for when you lunge? Ah, that means you've learned from a noble family. Only the wealthy would deign to strike so honorably. Are you of high-born descent?"

The accuracy of his statements was stunning. "You could say that."

"I can also gather you're on the thinner side. Your fingers are rather slender…better not let anything happen to them or else you can kiss your swordplay farewell." At that, Lucina felt herself flush. Was she that scrawny and puny?

"I suppose I take after my mother." It was true. Mother was also slender, though she never appeared feeble in any way. She had muscle on her, and when she had her Grandmaster's armor on, her figure became androgynous. Morgan's body leaned towards Father's, although he had a lanky look about him. Morgan…shaking her head free from the rush of emotion, Lucina waited for Ferrous' conclusion.

"I think a rapier will serve you well. Where do you live so I can have it delivered when I complete it?"

Blast. Then there was the matter of lodging… "Er, you see, my family has disowned me because I refused to marry."

"That's odd. They teach you to fight yet expect you to settle for a randomly picked soul?" He seemed thoroughly perplexed. "Bah, what business of mine is it? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

She shook her head. Suddenly remembering that Ferrous could not see, she replied, "No, I came here in search of a new house. My family's mansion is a short distance from the palace."

"I suppose you can live in the hut my apprentices used to occupy. It's behind my house." For a blind man, he knew the street very well. Turning to properly face his forge, he pointed out the squared off yard behind the structure.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"If you would run my errands and cook our meals, I would call it a fair trade." Ferrous said evenly. Cooking was not something Lucina excelled at. Both of her parents were not anywhere near being called master chefs – something Lucina was not, either. But, she would do her best to earn her keep.

"It's a deal." And so, Lucina acquired a base for watching the Shepherds. As much as she wanted to join the throngs of people celebrating outside, she had to tend to her wounds and other business to conceal her presence.

/

Over the next weeks, the Ylissean people worked at rebuilding and restoring the country to its former peaceful state. Lucina's heart bloomed with happiness when the royal wedding was announced. Her parents of this world were getting married, and she knew the Lucina of this world would come shortly after. It was an alien idea, but the future infant was a source of motivation. Lucina very much wanted the babe to grow up surrounded by love and a bright path ahead of her.

In order to assimilate into the masses, Lucina had purchased simple women's clothing and a bonnet along with some new boots, tunics, and trousers. She had also trimmed her blue locks a bit; to her shoulders, and burned whatever she cut off to reduce the chance of being suspected. When she folded her original garments in a nearly reverent manner and hid them under her bed, she wondered when she would have need of them next.

Her shared meals with Ferrous were always filled with sage advice and witty humor. The elderly man was well learned and spoke fondly of his grown son, who had gone off in search of new forging techniques. He also showed great emotion when he talked about his deceased wife, who he loved very dearly. Fortunately, Ferrous seemed to like her cooking, which she found to taste like either ash or tasteless lumps of wood. Still, it felt good to eat meat again. No matter how it was prepared, Lucina promised herself she would never take the luxury of meat for granted.

As Lucina looked at herself in the cracked mirror of the apprentices' hut, she noticed that her face was no longer as ghostly looking. She had put on a little weight, which she knew was beneficial. Pain spread through her lower belly, and it came to her: she'd missed her monthly bloods for a long while. She had forgotten she was considered a woman – in body, at least, even though she'd had to hide it for a little while. Lucina almost welcomed the feeling. Almost.

With all of the good developments going on around her, Lucina constantly thought of her friends. Eventually, she came to the supposition that everyone would set his or her sights on Ylisstol, as it was home and was the best bet at finding help. She was bound to the city to keep an eye on Father. Her companions were strong – they would survive whatever the universe threw in their path. Perhaps they too would be guided by whatever forces had led Lucina to the right answer. For a time, Lucina was filled with hope.

/

Three months of anticipation was suddenly brought to a grinding halt. The queen had announced she was with child, and the people were exuberant. There had been rumors that she had been getting ill, and then news spread like wildfire that she'd lost the growing infant.

Lucina was confused and guilt gnawed at her insides. Yes, the conception had been early – too early for the baby to be born on _her_ birthday, but Lucina couldn't shake the idea that her being in the present timeline might have had a hand in the loss of the potential child. The local gossips pointed their collective finger at a Grimleal curse the royal couple must have picked up in Plegia. All she could do was anticipate another pregnancy announcement.

Another announcement did come, four months later. The people held their breath in the beginning, but after the three-month mark, they stopped worrying so much and clamored for a glimpse at their queen. Lucina laughed to herself – was this what is was like in her time? Father was fiercely protective of Mother, and vice versa. Even so, they often spent time among the Ylisseans.

It was during this period that Ferrous completed the weapon he had promised her.

"Marth!" He called one sunny morning. His voice was gruff as always, making it sound as if he were perpetually angry.

Running from the yard where she tested his creations, Lucina entered the forge. She was covered in sweat, and the heat from the iron furnace did not help one iota. When she saw a long wrapped parcel in Ferrous' hands, her curiosity was piqued.

"Yes?"

He proudly thrust the package forward. "I've finished your rapier. It's my finest work, if I do say so myself." Ferrous was not an overly prideful man, but he believed in giving praise where it was due. He had even helped Lucina keep her form up to par by listening to the timing between her swings and footfalls.

Taking the covered sword with a sense of anxious excitement, she gingerly unfolded the cloth. The scabbard was a gleaming black shaft of metal, inlaid with rolling gold swirls. The hilt of the rapier was a thin cross, iconic of the style common in Ylisse. The sword's pommel was also slim, wrapped in tight red leather. Sliding the rapier free, the newly forged steel caught the red and orange hues of the flames from the furnace. Lucina immediately took note of the weight of the blade – it felt heavier than Falchion, which was strange because Falchion was wider and around as long. She attributed Falchion's feel to the fact it was a sacred weapon. But there was something different about this new sword: there was a neutral aura about it. With Falchion, Lucina felt as if the ancient blade had judged her from the moment she had taken hold of it, comparing her to her ancestors who had wielded it before her. Then there were some times when Lucina could have sworn that Falchion had defied her, like there was a rift between her will and what the outcome was. With this newly forged weapon, she felt like it was a clean slate, waiting for someone to put his or her own energy into it.

Ferrous gave a throaty chortle. "I know, I know, you're awestruck by the craftsmanship! But, you mustn't stand there like the town idiot – now go and learn its nature!" he made shooing motions with his hands.

Following instructions, she walked back outside. Lucina made to parry an imaginary foe, and then lunged, thrusting the rapier through the air. It was definitely different. She had to hold herself more in order to withstand the unfamiliar weight. As much as it made her sound like a spoiled princess, Lucina clandestinely favored Falchion for its relative lightness for its size. Even so, the new rapier was a magnificent product of a lifetime of training.

She spent a few more hours getting used to the blade, learning which moves worked best with it and deducing that slashing was not the best movement for it. It was good that it was heavier; Lucina could use some more strength and endurance. With her new rapier, she could go walking with a weapon that wasn't Falchion. It wasn't that the streets of Ylisstol weren't safe (the crime reports were considerably less since Father came back and offered more control); it was more along the lines of that Lucina felt vulnerable _without_ a sword strapped to her side.

/

Months passed by without any real trouble. Lucina made daily trips to the marketplace near the palace to gather any gossip and general information about her parents. It appeared that for the time being, leaving Ylisstol was not a possibility.

As she walked through the crowded streets, a royal crier pushed his way to the middle of the masses.

"Here ye, here ye!" He bellowed. Not many people paid him attention. "A princess has been born this day!" That earned the interest from the people.

Whispers and shouts of the news began spreading through Ylisstol, and Lucina guessed it would take five minutes to reach those living at the walls of the city. Pushing her way through the sea of bodies, she stood in front of the crier, a burning question in her mind. It was true the year was premature by three years, but Lucina had an inkling that everything happened earlier due to her interference with the Feroxi tournament and her warning about the assassination plot.

"Pardon, but do you know the child's name?" She asked earnestly.

"The Exalt and the queen have dubbed the girl Lucina." The man recited the name from memory.

"And may I ask what day it is?"

"Aye. 'Tis the twentieth day of the fourth month."

"Thank you." She dipped her head in thanks. As she continued on with Ferrous' errands, it dawned on her that it was her birthday. She was of age…not that it mattered anymore. She wouldn't be able to join Ylissean noble society nor could she have any of the privileges that came with turning sixteen years old. Lucina was out of place in this world. When she thought about it, she knew it was a small sacrifice to pay in order to save a whole existence.

With the years Lucina knew to be ones of unrest now ruffled, she was at a loss as to what was going to happen next. There was hope in her heart that the business with Grima was resolved, that her mission was finally over.

Things were never that simple.

Lucina could never shun the rational part of her conscience. As much as she _hoped _that fate was changed for good, another part of her viciously protested the notion. There was no definite proof! Without the proper evidence, she would be lulled into a false sense of security, and _that_ could end up costing her everything. Hope was a delicate emotion indeed. It could keep one going, but at the same time it could blind one until the illusion cracked and then there would be nothing.

For the time being, Lucina resolved to maintain her vigil over her parents and the new baby who shared her name and upon whom she placed her wishes for a childhood that should have been. The infant in the castle was a source of energy for Lucina, but also a well of jealousy. She could not help but feel a gnawing in her heart, that whenever the name "Lucina" was called in the palace, whoever uttered the name would never be referring to her. It was a terrible and selfish thought, and Lucina reprimanded herself for even allowing the idea to pass through her head. She supposed it was human nature…to think that she was the only "Lucina" to ever exist, that she was entitled to have her parents' attention and to only have to share that love with Morgan. _I am of age now, and if it were to mean only one thing to me, it must be that I am an adult, and no longer need my parents fussing over me. _She told herself sharply, shoving sweet memories down into the depths of her mind. Lucina continuously wished good fortune on the new family in the palace, even though it caused a sharp twinge in her chest to do so.

She had no way of predicting what would come next.

/

**And that's chapter seven! Up next, we'll merge back into the main plot of the game. I would like to focus this fic on what goes on in between certain parts of the game, but I'm trying to bend the main story as little as possible. I don't know if that has worked so well. Thanks for reading this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

As much as Lucina willed that the peace Ylisse had been blessed with for two years since King Gangrel's defeat would last forever, there was always the feeling in her bones that her mission was far from over. News of an all-out war in Valm raced from Ferox to Ylisse, and the people were buzzing with concern. Lucina instantly made the connection from her own time – the civil war in Valm would soon reach their own continent.

Lucina had no time to prepare when Father had announced he and the Shepherds were heading north to speak with their allies, the Khans of East and West Ferox. They would be back, he'd said, within a fortnight. She knew then she would have to don her replica of King Marth's garbs once more. Lucina had less than one fortnight to tie any loose ends.

/

Father had stayed true to his word, and the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol within a week – half of what he'd set as a deadline. However, they would be going back out on a longer campaign to speak with the new king of Plegia and then they would address the Valmese threat.

"So you're leaving?" Ferrous asked, his expression neutral.

"Yes, sir." Lucina kept herself from nodding – it was no use.

With a sigh, the elderly blacksmith sat back in his chair. "This takes me back to when my son left to explore the world. I was unhappy that my only child was leaving, but I knew that he would have to set off to forge his destiny." Lucina couldn't agree more.

"That's why I've decided to go. I need to make things right."

"A brave decision, befitting of an equally courageous woman. I may have had my prejudices in the past, but losing my sight has taught me something no one could. I hope you do not have to learn life's lessons this way."

"Thank you for providing me with food and shelter these past years." She was tempted to bow, but again, there was little point.

Ferrous limped over to a feeble-looking desk before turning to her. "Before you leave, would you do me one last favor?"

"Of course."

"I'd like you to write a letter to my son. He's in Valm now, and my time is running short. It's time for him to come home and take over my business…or he may choose to leave it to one of my apprentices. Either way, I want to know if he is well with the mess in Valm." The concern in his voice was raw.

Without a second thought, Lucina agreed to do so. She spent hours carefully inscribing his words onto numerous sheets of parchment. Her penmanship was legible at best; it occurred to her that it had been ages since she'd sat down to read something or to write a letter. The dictation went on for hours, and her eyes strained to see in the flickering candlelight. It was less like a letter and more akin to a small tome. When she had completed it, she placed Ferrous' personal seal – a single arrow pointing east with a small dot near the head - upon a little puddle of rust-colored wax.

Taking the bundle of parchment to her room, she packed it along with the other supplies she planned on bringing with her. Ferrous had been kind enough to give her money to purchase a leather rucksack and some rations. As for the clothes she had used during the two years of spying, Lucina shredded them into bandages just in case.

Dressed in her old garments, she dared to look at herself in the mirror. In the darkness, she looked like an azure shadow; the gold trimming Gerome had selected glinted ever so slightly. Lucina realized that her hair had grown back so that it was at the middle of her back. Reaching under her bed one last time, she pulled out Falchion and her gold headband. With her "uniform" of sorts complete, she felt as if she'd never posed as an innocent commoner for two years. It very well might have been a dream for all it mattered.

/

She said her final farewells to Ferrous and made her way to the gates that surrounded the capital. The Shepherds would come that way and she would wait until they were a reasonable distance ahead to begin tailing them.

Lucina was crouched between two houses. She didn't know how long it had been, but her aching legs told her it must have been quite some time. There had been a foul smell coming from somewhere near her, but it ceased to bother her after a few minutes. It was a tight fit, especially because she had not one but two swords fixed on one hip. Dawn was breaking over the hills, slim streaks of light cut through the night sky.

Sure enough, the sound of horses and conversation echoed from down the street. The Shepherds. Lucina readied herself to move when it was time. It pained her to watch her parents pass by, talking about their approach to the king of Plegia. It took every ounce of self-discipline to stay still.

When they passed, Lucina allowed them to get ten minutes ahead of her. She emerged from her hiding place and dropped the thick stack of papers with the guard posted at the gates. He looked puzzled until she explained it was a letter. Her promise to Ferrous fulfilled, Lucina stepped outside of Ylisstol and followed the Shepherds.

/

Even though she had kept her muscles from wasting away, nothing could have prepared her for camping alone again, with a waning supply of food and water. Lucina knew by this time that beds were a luxury, but she still sorely missed sleeping on one. The pace at which the Shepherds marched was almost impossible to keep up with. Lucina was grateful when they took short breaks and settled down for the night, but with sleep came the possibility of not waking up in time. So, she set her jaw and resolved to take the briefest of naps at night.

As they drew closer to Plegia, Lucina experienced a sinking feeling in her gut. Perhaps it was because she had failed to provide aid when Aunt Emmeryn had been captured, or perhaps it was because of when she had found the skeletons of the Shepherds there in her world. In the end, she associated Plegia with death. Mother was from Plegia, but she never spoke about what her life was like there. She always said that she would rather forget everything from her past. Lucina could understand why now.

Gazing out at the barren wasteland before her, Lucina found herself becoming increasingly reluctant to go forward.

/

The Shepherds made camp near a Plegian dam, in a small oasis in the desert. The Plegian palace was a looming mass of shadow in the fading sunlight. Lucina knew she couldn't follow her parents and Uncle Frederick into the castle without being seen; there was no cover in the courtyard and there were sentinels lining the yard walls. Instead, she settled down to rest her abused body on a plateau that was even with the wall of the dam. From her vantage point, Lucina could look down on the camp. Nothing outstanding happened, so she risked sneaking in a nap…

A sharp, burning, jab of pain plowed its way into Lucina's head. It was dark. Her eyes snapped open to see a horde of Risen ambushing the Shepherds' encampment. She saw the lopsided figures of the undead warriors in the shadows. For a brief second, she counted her blessings for waking up at all. The pounding in her head was like someone was driving a metal stake into her skull. It was a familiar feeling…

Lucina crawled on the plateau, inching her way so she could get level with the wall of the dam. Inwardly, she was reminded of the last time she was in Plegia. That time, she had been hiding, wriggling on her belly like a damned filthy craven. She was angry with herself, but fear was holding her back. Lucina wanted nothing more than to rush in and join in the fighting…but getting discovered would compromise her plans.

"ARrrghh!" She rolled out of the way just as a heavy sword plunged itself into the ground where she had been not a second before. How could she let a Risen sneak up on her like that?

"Hah!" She whipped Falchion from its scabbard and felled the wretched creature. Scanning her area, she confirmed that it was clear. When she turned back to check on the Shepherds, she saw that the danger had subsided. Father and Mother were on the wall, standing victorious over their assailants.

Just as Lucina was about to breathe a sigh of relief, a glowing light appeared in between her parents. They were looking in opposite directions, walking to each end to ensure it was safe. _Wait, that's no ordinary light_. She could make out arcane letters and symbols – that was a teleportation spell! A Risen assassin materialized and made a lunge for Father. Mother turned around, but she was too far away.

"Chrom, look out!" Mother shouted as she fumbled for her tome.

Time slowed down for Lucina. She dashed from the safety of the greenery and in a single, desperate utterance, shoved past her father to parry the blade meant for him.

"FATHER!" The word didn't echo, but all attention was drawn to the wall. No sooner than it escaped from her throat did she almost turn tail and flee.

A hot blast of blinding gold light struck the Risen and burnt it to a crisp. Mother stood a short distance away with her tome in her left hand. Her tense stance relaxed after looking Father over.

Like a child about to be punished, Lucina tentatively inclined her head towards her father, who looked baffled.

"I suppose we need to talk?" she said, her voice barely audible to herself over her pounding heart.

"Yes," he nodded, "I think we do." He led the way to the other side of the dam, away from their camp. Lucina followed, her legs shaking from exhaustion and anxiety. Dawn was breaking, staining the desert sky with splashes of pink, lavender, and orange.

Father stopped beside a river – Lucina could place money (if she had any) on whether or not that was the only source of fresh water for leagues on end.

"I'm going to guess that your name isn't really Marth." He wasn't asking, but his expression was neutral. Lucina was flooded with emotion. The man before her _looked _like the father she knew…only he was a bit younger and healthier looking. "You called me 'Father'."

Her throat was very dry, and she struggled to swallow before speaking. "You deserve to know the truth."

"You don't have to tell me everything." Father assured her, but she could tell he was curious.

"No," she said, looking away. Lucina made a split second decision then and there – fate seemed to be set on exposing her true identity. "Look into my eyes, and you'll know the truth." Taking a deep breath, Lucina made eye contact with her father. She realized that it had been years since she properly looked at someone. She saw that her father was wearing his Great Lord class garb, bringing back memories of the father of her time.

Father peered at her, and he made a little gasp. "Lucina?" His eyes traveled to Falchion. His brow furrowed and he frowned. "You deserved better than an old sword and a world of troubles."

Tears burned in her eyes, and Lucina was suddenly ashamed of herself. She had always chastised Morgan for crying and yet here she was, doing exactly the opposite of what she preached. "Oh, Father," Lucina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the offending tears from flowing. She felt arms around her shoulders, and she knew Father was hugging her. Gods, he was exactly like her father from her world!

"It's okay. You're safe with us." He murmured. That wasn't right, she thought, _she _was supposed to do the saving.

"Chrom? Why are you and Marth alone? And why is she crying?" A familiar voice carried over from behind. Father released her and they turned to see Mother standing near the riverbank. Now she looked more like the woman Lucina knew in her world. Her gold Grandmaster's chest plate and greaves caught the light of the rising sun (from her time with Ferrous, Lucina learned that the armor was probably not actual gold, for the metal was too soft). Mother's hair was still a rich dark brown, not yet flecked with gray from the burden of saving the world.

Father glanced over at her. "Should we tell her, Lucina?" it was like they shared a silly secret as father and daughter.

Mother's head tipped to one side. "Lucina?" she was dissecting the sight before her, picking apart the details and trying to infer what was going on. "As in, our child, Lucina?"

Lucina nodded, feeling herself shrink under her mother's analytical gaze. It was an odd sensation; she had never been on the receiving end of one of Mother's scrupulous inquiries. "Yes, Robin, your daughter." Perhaps using Mother's name would assure her?

Mother shook her head. "That's impossible – if you're Lucina, then what has befallen the infant at the palace?" There was obvious worry in her voice.

Father smiled and gave a little nudge. "Go on," he whispered. "She has the Brand."

Taking a deep breath, she obeyed her father's request and strode as confidently as she could towards her mother. The urge to jump into her arms was nearly uncontrollable. Lucina looked into her mother's brown eyes.

The evidence having been presented, Mother could only step back and reassess her previous thoughts. To drive her point home, Lucina told her parents of what transpired in her world, and of the other children who came along to the present time. She kept Morgan's existence a secret; whether it was the shame of failing her duty as an older sister or if it was to avoid tampering with fate any more, she had no clue. Lucina also kept the information about finding the Shepherds' corpses to herself, along with the fact that Father's closest friend would be his murderer. It was too much to relive.

"It is you." A soft smile turned Mother's lips. She needed no further explanation.

"Indeed…milady." Lucina replied.

With a frown, her mother asked, "Will you not call me 'Mother'?"

"I thought you might mind."

"Why would I? You're my daughter, no matter where you may come from." Mother held her arms open, and Lucina immediately accepted the invitation.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed. Another pair of arms encircled the both of them as Father joined the embrace, and it was almost like having her family back. Almost.

When they separated, Lucina swiped at her eyes like a child trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"You're a brave girl, and the best daughter anyone could ever hope for," Mother said soothingly. The words were so utterly sincere, but Lucina could not believe them – she'd betrayed the trust the Chrom and Robin she knew placed in her.

It was Father's turn to offer his encouragement. He looked her square in the eyes and said, "Anything can change, Lucina. You've already altered the path fate has given us. Your very presence here proves it."

That may be true, Lucina reasoned, but she would not rest until she was completely and ultimately assured that the fell dragon was dealt with. "Mother, Father…if it's not out of line to ask, would you be partial to searching for my comrades?"

Her parents glanced at one another before they grinned in unison. "Of course, Lucina." Said Father. "We can't just leave a bunch of children running around. If you can still be considered children, that is."

"Thank you, both of you." She could feel herself relax knowing that they would be on the lookout for any of her friends.

"We should get out of here and set camp in Ferox. Then we can talk strategy." Mother gave her an awkward pat on the head. "Was that strange? I'm sorry…I'm still kind of a new parent." It was true; she only had one year with the infant Lucina, and here she was out to save the whole continent.

Lucina shook her head, feeling a laugh tickle her belly. "It's fine, Mother."

"Come on, I'm sure some familiar faces will make you feel more comfortable." Father suggested, leading the way back to camp. The reality was, however, that among all of those "familiar faces," one of them was going to kill Father. No matter what happened, she knew that she would feel some level of suspicion towards each and every one of the Shepherds until she could prove him or her innocent.

/

The march out of Plegia was a hasty one. All of the Shepherds looked in Lucina's direction, trying to catch a glimpse of the newcomer who looked alarmingly like their captain and tactician. Father had announced that everything would be explained after they reached their destination. As much as she suspected that one of the people around her would attempt to kill her father, every instinct told her that these men and women were the mothers and fathers of her dearest friends. Her parents' comrades were trustworthy, kind people.

When they reached West Ferox, the area of the region closet to Plegia, the sun was setting. Lucina recognized the familiar landscape. She remembered her time there with a little bitter –sweetness. It was the time she did a most dishonorable act: throwing a cultural duel for a country that was not her own. However, it was also the first time she felt that her parents had taken her in battle seriously…even though they had no idea who she was at the time.

It was decided they would make camp just inside the border. Everyone was tired and uneasy since the Risen ambush. After a few hours of rest, Mother requested that Lady Cordelia tell Khan Basilio that they were in his territory, and of the news about the Plegian king's surprising cooperativeness. Lucina was alarmed about this King Validar her parents spoke of. While she would prefer peace and amicable relations with Plegia, she was certain that the Plegians would hold a great deal of animosity towards Ylisse.

Lucina was at a loss for what to do as the Shepherds set camp. It was clear that everyone had a certain task to carry out, but she had nothing. Mother and Father were the busiest of the bunch – directing and answering questions.

"Hey-o! You look lost!" A lighthearted voice said.

"Ah!" Lucina spun around to see a young man with pale, nearly white hair. He wore black and violet robes with a high collar. Sir Henry.

"Are you new too? Hey – that rhymes!" he snickered.

New? She supposed she would have to go along with how things played out in this world. "Yes, I am."

Sir Henry nodded, his unsettling smile present. "Neat-o! Do you like blood?"

"Er, no."

"Aw, that's no fun. Oh well, I guess I'll find someone who does. Hee hee!" With nary another word, he turned and wandered off.

Though she felt badly about not helping, everyone was finished before she was able to ask what to do. Introducing herself was an awkward affair. She received many wide-eyed stares when she repeated what she had said to her parents. Explaining that every adult present before her was fated to die earned a brief uproar, mainly from Lady Sully. Lucina took care in not divulging whose children her friends were. She took note that not every couple had been formed or solidified yet. Revealing her friends' parentage would not be prudent.

Supper couldn't have come soon enough. Lucina got in line after getting a ceramic bowl from the supplies cart. When she got her portion of a stew, she roamed around the camp until she spotted her parents and aunt.

"So how old are you?" Aunt Lissa inquired.

"Sixteen."

"Gosh, you're almost my age! Well, you're within half a decade of being my age." her aunt gasped. She did look incredibly young…

Lucina could not control her hunger any longer. She devoured her stew in minutes. It tasted familiar; the broth was more watery than she remembered, and the chunks of meat were tough, but there was something about the meat that rang bells in her memory.

"Is this your bear stew, Mother?" Her question was answered when she glanced at Aunt Lissa's bowl, which was still very full. She recognized the imperfect cooking as her mother's.

"Er, yes. Does it taste good?" It really wasn't very savory or particularly tasty, but the nostalgia it brought to Lucina made it seem much better than it was.

"No, but it's exactly how I remember it."

Father burst into laughter. "I'm so happy you like bear meat, Lucina. Some people in this army just don't appreciate a good catch when one comes along."

"Hey!" Aunt Lissa protested, a childish pout on her face.

Mother smiled wanly. "It's good to know my cooking won't improve in the near future."

"Ah-ah, now that we know this, you can strive to change it." Father jested, earning him a light smack from Mother.

"Maybe _you _should work on _your _culinary skills. You're a worse chef than I am."

Before Father could defend himself, Uncle Frederick appeared, carrying something, a frown on his face. "Milord, I've procured a bedroll for the princess, but the last spare tent is now Henry's. I realize that my priorities are the needs of the royal family…but I've a feeling no one is willing to share a dwelling with Henry."

"That's fine, Frederick," Mother said, "Lucina can be my tent buddy."

With an embarrassed blush, Lucina protested. "But I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Father."

Her mother laughed. "I make it a point _not_ to share a tent with your father when we're on campaign. He tends to be…very passionate." She gave Father a look.

"Oh? Then why do I sometimes see you walking out of Chrom's tent in the morning?" Aunt Lissa winked. "I doubt it takes all night to _talk strategy._"

It was Mother's turn to flush, though her slightly darker skin hid it a little better. She swiped at Father's head. "You said no one would see," she hissed.

Dodging the flustered attack, Father wrapped an arm around Mother's waist. "I never made a promise about that. Besides, it's a known fact that some people _share _tents in this camp." He said, raising a brow at his younger sibling and Frederick.

"T-that's inappropriate, milord! I would never,"

"Oh, save it, Frederick." Aunt Lissa rolled her eyes. "We're getting married when this whole mess is over anyway." A pang of sorrow rushed through Lucina when she heard her aunt say those words. Again, she found the drive to keep fighting for a better future. She was beginning to fully realize that this struggle was not only for the infant in the castle, but also for the children yet to come.

Lucina rose and took the bedroll from her future uncle. "Thank you…Uncle?" she tried, as she'd confirmed that he and her aunt were, in fact, together.

The great knight seemed startled for a moment before his eyes beamed with pride. "Anything for you, milady." Ah, he would never change…

"You must be exhausted." Father looked over at her, his eyes scanning her to affirm his statement. His words were as true as truth could get.

"When is my shift for the night watch?"

"I haven't added you to the roster yet," Mother answered quickly, "I can cycle you in tomorrow. You need your rest, young lady." A smile cracked the serious mask Mother had been feigning.

"Young lady?" Father cocked his head to one side.

"Now you sound like an old hag!" Aunt Lissa snickered.

"Blast. Come with me and I'll show you our tent." Mother stood as well, and Lucina followed her through a haze of sleepiness.

Aunt Lissa had been quite right – Mother might as well have shared a tent with Father as their tents were a mere forty paces or so apart. She barely noticed the decent space the shelter provided, large enough for three people if need be. There was a small wooden trunk off to one side; filled with maps and books, she assumed. Mother's own bedroll was opposite the trunk. Lucina laid her mat out adjacent to her mother's and curled up. Sleep claimed her as soon as she closed her eyes, leaving her unable to bid her mother goodnight for the first time in years.

_She was surrounded by a waning barrier of light, a horde of Risen about to break through. Rising above the masses was a mountain of a shadow with gleaming red eyes. _

"_I hear Mother! She came for us!" Morgan turned back to her, wild hope dancing in his blue eyes. She could see his Brand in his right optic, always mirroring her own. _

"_I don't follow," She said. Her words were like thick syrup in her mouth. _

"_Come on! We have to meet her!" He resisted the magic that was pulling them towards a new hope. _

"_Morgan! Come back here!" Lucina cried out, pleading with her brother to stop chasing the mirage of a complete family. There wasn't a chance any of their parents survived. _

_The fell dragon reared its ferocious head and charged forward. Time seemed to slow down to a painful trickle._

_Morgan kept running, getting further and further away from her reach. Before she could make another move, Lucina felt herself being yanked from the earth. The dragon's attack made contact with the ground and dust and debris went up in the air. _

_Her brother was gone. She'd been entrusted with his safety and he was gone. The others had already been taken to another world and she'd had to witness Morgan getting caught up in a deadly strike._

"MORGAN!" Lucina bolted upright from her mat, drenched in a cold sweat. Realizing that it was all a nightmare, she tried to get her breathing under control. Then, her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Looking over at Mother's bedroll in the darkness, she saw that it was empty – maybe she had gone to take a watch shift. At first she was worried that she might have woken her mother and the entire camp, but now she was afraid that Mother might have heard her from outside and come rushing in.

Nothing happened.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up. A walk in the cool air and a drink of water would calm her frayed nerves. Lucina's first real sleep in days had been interrupted by night terrors. She was perplexed; why did she only get a nightmare now? She emerged from the tent out to the moonlight camp.

All was quiet, which was worthy of concern; what if a Risen ambush happened again? She was certain that her outburst had been loud enough to wake someone. Lucina didn't bother questioning that any further. She was fortunate no one was disturbed by her outcry, especially Father. The night air did little to soothe her. She walked aimlessly to try and forget her vivid vision. Soon, she came upon a figure sitting on the grass, gazing up at the moon.

It was Mother.

Lucina made to turn around and sneak back to the tent. There was no way she could face either of her parents after reliving the shame she brought on herself.

"Lucina?"

Damn and blast.

"Y-yes?"

"What brings you out here so late? Nightmares?" Mother inclined her head to regard her. Her chest plate was on the grass beside her, ready in case of an ambush. Shadows played on her face without the metal to reflect warmer light, obscuring most of her features, but the empathetic look in her eyes said everything. Had she had a night terror as well?

Lucina nodded.

Mother patted the ground next to her. "Come, maybe talking about it will help."

_No! It would do exactly the opposite! _Her mind cried out. But she was too obedient, too tired of having to pretend not knowing her parents. So she sat next to her mother. When she said nothing, Lucina inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Mother had been out of earshot when she'd woken up. In that case, she would be able to omit the part about Morgan and merely say she had dreamed of the bloody past.

"So who's this Morgan? If you don't feel like telling me, I understand." That sigh of relief had come prematurely. "I think it would help if you did." What did she expect? It was a silent night – if Mother were awake then she definitely would have heard her.

Fear bloomed in Lucina's chest. Should she tell the truth? Tell her mother that she would had a younger brother, not yet born in this world, only to say that he was probably dead?

"I can tell Morgan is an important person in your life," Mother prompted gently.

Licking her lips, she braced herself to utter some of the most agonizing words she would ever string together. "He is my brother."

"Brother?" Mother's hand drifted to her belly, as if of its own accord. Lucina recognized that she was recalling the loss of her first pregnancy two years before.

"Younger brother." She knew she was indubitably breaking some sort of natural law by heralding Morgan's birth ahead of time, but then she was defying many natural laws by even standing in the present world. But she was sick of lying – Lucina craved the truth, yearned to know who had betrayed her father and allowed Grima to loose chaos on her universe.

"Oh. Did he come here with you?" There was a burning curiosity in Mother's expression – a look Morgan often had about him.

She shook her head. "He…he bolted off just before we were transported. He said he heard your voice."

Mother's face became hard to read. "But I was dead, right? I die in the future."

"Yes."

"And you feel guilty about not running after him?"

"I do." Words could not express the weight she felt from her remorse. "I'm so sorry, Mother." Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Children cried, adults who lost loved ones cried; elder sisters who abandoned their siblings had no right to do so.

Her mother looped an arm around her shoulders, murmuring words of comfort. "I know telling you that you did the right thing isn't what you want to hear, and I would sound much too cruel to say so. And I have a feeling that I had a part in your decision." There was a sorrow in her tone for a son she did not yet know.

She took a steadying breath. "It was a price I - _he_ had to pay to change fate."

"I've been thinking…is it really fate? Because that word implies that it is unchangeable."

That was a random thought. "Er, I don't know how to respond to that."

Mother gave a shallow chuckle. "You don't have to. I was just putting pieces together, you know? I lost all of my memories from before I met Chrom – er, your father. Did I ever tell you in your future?"

Lost her memories? That was a new story. The Robin in her time was vehement in cutting her ties with her past for some reason Lucina never found out. "No, you had all your memories. You told me of how you lived on the coast of Plegia before moving around Ferox and finally to Ylisse."

Mother tensed for an instant. "Is that so?" The hand that wasn't around her shoulders clenched – Mother's right hand. It was still concealed by a glove.

Now was the time to ask about it, Lucina reasoned. "Mother, you never told me why you always covered your right hand."

"Oh, this?" Mother removed her arm from her shoulders to take off her glove. Her right hand was paler than the skin of the arm it was attached to. A violet, sinister-looking mark made up of a pattern of six eyes stood out garishly, like it didn't belong there. It rang distant bells in Lucina's mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I was hoping to ask you if you knew what it was."

"I don't…maybe someone made you a slave and branded you?" It was a weak theory, but it was all Lucina could come up with. After all, she doubted Mother was _born _with it – as far as she knew; only members of House Ylisse were born with Brands. Being captured and forced into the slave trade would surely be worthy of wanting to forget. Just as well, Mother looked unconvinced. Now that Lucina had a chance to observe her, she saw that her mother looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and a weary air about her. She must have been having these nightmares for a long time, Lucina guessed. "What did you dream about?" she asked.

There was a pause. "Something terrible. Losing your father, our comrades, and you." That was a reasonable concern. As the tactician, Mother had the weight of the Shepherds' lives and those of innocent villagers and townspeople to protect.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you." Lucina murmured.

"No, it's not your fault." Mother replaced her glove and rose. "You know how to play chess, right?"

She nodded. Lucina was never a prodigy at chess, but she could hold her own against Morgan, and soundly beat Cynthia and Owain. She followed her mother back to their tent. It was all very strange; Mother was treating her like an equal, not that she'd ever been condescending in the past, but their relationship seemed somehow different now.

Lucina watched as Mother cleared a little desk and lit a lamp. She watched as she rummaged through the wooden trunk to pull out a chessboard and two brown leather pouches. Mother set the board with quick precision.

"Which color do you want?" Was that a loaded question? Mother was allowing her to choose who would go first…there was no doubt that she would have a strategy in mind for either outcome.

"I'll take white." She finally decided and took the side of the desk with the white pieces. Lucina took a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the tiny figures. Her set was probably made of ivory, and the opposite one of ebony; both were rare materials and the details with which they were carved were excruciatingly particular. Every single brick could be seen on the rook, and fragments of gems were embedded into the king and queen.

Their first game had been a swift victory for Mother. As time went on, Lucina settled down and was able to put up a challenge. The whole time, she felt as if Mother were both analyzing her and actually enjoying herself. It was only natural, Lucina thought; Mother was trying to get to know her better, since the infant in Ylisse had not yet begun to speak or otherwise express herself. The same could be said about Lucina herself – she was carefully discerning whether or not the current time was exactly parallel to her own. It wasn't. The woman she knew as her mother had all of her memories in tact and always smiled despite her troubles. The Robin in front of her was an optimistic person, but the inner conflicts in her eyes were of a different sort: she was trying to get to the bottom of her memory loss and do her duty as the tactician for the Shepherds. At least, that's what Lucina gathered from observing her.

"Checkmate." Said Mother as she moved her queen to complete her victory.

Lucina stared at the board, baffled. She hadn't noticed that her king was in danger after moving it out of the way when she'd been put into check. It turned out that she had walked right into Mother's trap once again. Lucina hadn't considered that the little pawn would pose a threat when she had moved her king. That, it seemed, had been her downfall.

"Drat." She muttered. "One more game, please?"

"As you wish."

Together, they reset the board and kept playing well into the night. Lucina relished the sense of normalcy playing a simple game of chess with her mother gave her.

/

**Whew, another chapter down! I feel that I didn't articulate the feelings I think Lucina felt as well as I wanted, but I'm not a professional writer or anything. I hope you all got the gist of what I was trying to write… Argh! As always, leave some feedback and let me know what YOU think. We're chugging down the tracks of the game's storyline, so that's good.**

**I hoped you found the blacksmith, Ferrous, to be somewhat amusing. I'm not good at coming up with original characters…duh! This is a fanfiction! Haha…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks to everyone who's been giving me feedback and well, EVERYONE for even reading! Have you noticed how Lucina addresses the adults? She gives them fancy titles…okay **_**I **_**make her give them fancy titles. I think that she wouldn't call them by their first name, especially because she's known them from when she was but a little tyke, plus she's really formal. Why am I only explaining this now? I dunno, I forgot to in the beginning? Eh. **

**/**

Lucina cracked her eyes open. When had she fallen asleep? She was lying on her mat, which seemed improbable – the last thing she remembered was that she had been playing chess with her mother. Her bleary gaze traveled over to the small desk they had used, only to see that it was clean. Mother's bedroll was also empty. Another cursory scan revealed light spilling in from the opening between the tent flaps.

How long had she been sleeping? That was not what a good soldier would do! She bolted from the tent and outside. The sunlight burned her eyes for a few seconds, but they adjusted quickly. She saw the Shepherds bustling around, not doing anything that appeared extremely important, which was to say that they had some free time.

Some of the adults smiled or gave her a little wave, and Lucina's muscles reacted on their own. She found herself smiling right back, perhaps even at the person who would one day betray her father. Father! With renewed purpose, she went to look for her father.

Sure enough, Lucina found him training; any important structures or items were a healthy distance away. Father was swinging and thrusting his Falchion powerfully, as if cutting through solid stone with each move.

"Good morning, Father, might I train with you today?" She was careful not to stand directly in front of him, for safety purposes.

Startled, Father jumped and nearly lost his grip. "Whoa! Almost lost my focus there." He laughed to himself. Regarding her with an appraising glance, he nodded. "All right, let's see what you can do."

It was hard not to smile like an imbecile when he said he would spar with her. Lucina always wanted to practice with him in her world, but he never had the time to do so. All he could do was give her the forms and encourage her to practice.

They circled each other, weapons at the ready. Lucina was vaguely reminded of their match in Ferox. This time, though, she had no intention of losing. Father was the first to charge, as Lucina anticipated. He was hasty – that much had never changed. She met his lunge with a parry. His strength may be greater, but she didn't need brute force to contend with him. Instead, she let her Falchion slide to the strong of its blade, against the weak part of Father's, and then she sprang up to disengage the weapons.

After gods know how long, Lucina began feeling dizzy. She swung Falchion upwards to block a blow meant for her head. It was sloppy, but it was better than Father inadvertently cleaving her in two. As they held the deadlock, a grumble came forth from Lucina's belly.

"Lucina, did you eat anything this morning?" Father asked with a frown. His tone was accusatory.

"No," she grunted, still straining to keep her father's Falchion at bay.

Just then, another, louder rumble sounded. This time, it wasn't Lucina's stomach.

"Father, did _you _eat anything this morning?"

He grinned boyishly. "Like father like daughter, huh?" He relaxed and sheathed his sword. "Let's call it a draw and get something to eat before your mother finds out we nearly fainted."

/

Their breakfast of hardened bread and dried meat and fruits was cut short when Lady Cordelia returned with not one, but both Khans of Regna Ferox, accompanied by hundreds of Feroxi troops. Their entrance was boisterous – nothing less than what was expected of one such group.

"Why did you need to come along, woman?" Khan Basilio demanded angrily, "This is _my _half of the realm."

Khan Flavia hefted her broadsword, which shone maliciously. "Don't forget that _I _am the Regent Khan right now, oaf! This is my business too."

Father excused himself to parley with them.

"Wait," Lucina rose from the log they were using as a seat. "I'll come with you." Now that she was with Father, she wasn't about to let him stray from her vigilant eyes. Anything could happen…like getting caught in the crossfire of two rival Khans.

Father gave her a quizzical look. "You're interested in politics? Huh, I thought kids liked playing outside. Then again…I've fallen asleep during a few meetings myself." He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

_Well_, Lucina thought, _I did serve as Exalt for a little while. _"I am. Except…you and Mother never allowed me to sit in on war councils when I was younger." That was a dirty move, trying to guilt her father into letting her come with him. It was a good strategy that had always seemed to work for Severa. Except Lucina didn't try to bat her eyes – that was a skill that had eluded her.

"War councils aren't places for children." Father began, "But I know I can't treat you like a mere child. Besides, maybe you know a thing or two about this Valmese mess."

She did, but she did not have knowledge of specific events. She was too young to comprehend and internalize the outcome of that particular war when it happened. The most she did after the fact was to attempt to pick apart what had happened. "I do."

Father nodded, and he seemed to be reassessing her. There was pride in his eyes. "Come on, then, let's not be late."

/

Sitting in the same room with both Khans was scary business. Usually, Khan Basilio would say something, and then Khan Flavia would cut him off and offer her opinion. Then, the West Khan would make a snide remark about his counterpart's age, and then Mother and Father would have to prevent an all-out brawl from happening. It was a wonder anything could get done with them in the same vicinity.

Lucina had been able to participate as an observer thus far, and now that she was seeing what it was like dealing with their Feroxi allies…well, she rather liked simply watching and listening. But fate was a cruel, cruel thing and the conversation was turned over to her.

"What was the Valmese army's second attack like?" Mother asked. Her tone was formal given the situation, but the look in her eyes was encouraging. "We've already routed them at Port Ferox, but we need to know when they plan on striking next."

"Oi! I know you – you're Marth!" Khan Basilio cut in and leaned onto the table, tilting his head so his good eye could get a proper view.

Lucina wondered if the West Khan would notice that she was his former champion, but she was also apprehensive – she had failed him and cost him his regency, after all. "Yes, milord. My name is really Lucina."

There was a dumbfound expression on his face. "You're a woman?"

"Is that a problem, oaf?" the Khaness gave him a steely glare, her hand tightening around the pommel of her sword.

"I know very well women are fine warriors!" he snapped. "I was just going to say Lucina even fooled me." He turned to Mother and Father. "You should be proud! Your daughter here can drink among Feroxi men!"

Almost in unison, Mother and Father gave her a questioning glance. "Is that so?" Father nodded contemplatively, "Well, I don't know if proud is the right word in this case, but it sure sounds fitting."

"Can we focus, please?" Mother interjected. There was a half-smile on her face, like she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Right," Lucina fidgeted with the pommels of her weapons, a nervous habit she displayed when she felt intimidated. "The truth is, I don't know anymore. There are too many inconsistencies from what I know. I apologize." Now she felt like a fool – a silly child who had begged and wriggled her way into a gathering meant for adults and only offered useless babble.

There was a silence for a long while. Lucina felt responsible for causing such a conundrum. Something in her fought it, though. A voice in her kicked and thrashed – why was she being so passive? She was a leader – the role was imparted to her by birth! Lucina realized it was a pride she had suppressed for a long time, swallowing it down around her comrades and now her parents. It was an imperial hubris that she knew was dangerous. Those sorts of sentiments were chased out of her from a young age, but she was finally able to walk with her head held high, unafraid of someone seeing her Brand. Her abrupt internal debate was interrupted by Mother's conclusion, leaving Lucina confused – she didn't know what had come over her for that instant.

"I don't see another option other than meeting them out at sea. We've got the Plegian warships, and I don't want to risk them touching land here again."

Khan Flavia looked conflicted. "While I agree, you know that neither Ylisseans nor Feroxi troops are trained for naval combat." Lucina easily translated the underlying message: don't waste the lives of loyal soldiers.

Mother gave them a grim smile. "I realize that, but it's a chance we'll all have to take."

/

And so, the Shepherds packed up camp and set course for Port Ferox along with their reinforcements. Lucina stuck by her father's side as much as she possibly could. She couldn't allow something unexpected to happen especially if she was present to act on a moment's notice. The only thing that had the _slightest _chance of shaking her resolution was…

"Kjelle!" Lucina blurted out upon seeing very familiar blonde hair among the Feroxi army. Was it possible that her friend was just a few paces away? She bolted from her position to confirm what her eyes were telling her.

"Lucina?" Kjelle turned around and smiled. When Lucina got close enough, they gripped each other's forearms, a greeting that Kjelle preferred over hugs or handshakes. According to her, it was more warrior-like and was gender-neutral. On further observation, she saw that Kjelle's armor wasn't the same rusty hunk of metal she wore before their journey through time and space. Instead, it was of a slightly higher quality material; though it appeared to have seen its fair share of battles.

Lucina was exuberant – her smile wouldn't seem to fade, even though the muscles in her face were hurting. Kjelle's presence was definitely encouraging. If they found her, then it was likely the others could find their way to the Shepherds. "How have you been?"

"I got lost when I was dropped in this world, so I made a living as a squire for a man who didn't care I was girl. Then, a week ago, a dark mage killed him. It was an unfair fight," she said bitterly. "I was in a real tight spot, but I avenged my master. These Feroxi guys let me come with them to meet with the Shepherds. And here I am now."

"Have you met with your parents?"

"I'm trying to find them."

Lucina felt that Kjelle's reunion with her family should be undisturbed by her own delight at having finally found one of her friends. With a promise to speak again over supper, they parted ways.

"Who was that?" Father inquired. "I take it she's one of your teammates?"

"Yes. Her name is Kjelle. She is Lady Sully and Sir Vaike's daughter."

There was a pause. "She does look a bit like Vaike. Is she anything like her parents?" Father sounded almost afraid. He certainly had a reason to fear, however, his apprehension was unnecessary.

"She likes to challenge strong opponents, as I recall. Kjelle strives to become a great warrior one day." Lucina said, "But she is not belligerent…unless someone says anything about women being weaker than men on principle."

"I see. That's a relief. I was afraid we'd have another Sully or Vaike – not that there's anything wrong with that." Father visibly relaxed.

Simply talking with Father made the march seem so much shorter than it was.

/

They stopped just outside the port town, which Lucina noticed was still trying to rebuild many of its damaged structures. The scent of the ocean was foreign to her – the faint saltiness in the air and the cool breeze from the sea toyed with her hair, making it tickle her face. She couldn't ignore the proverbial wyvern in the room, though. Even from the distance they were at, she could see hundreds of massive warships were harbored at the dock. In fact, the majority of them could not fit on the dock and were tethered to the ships that were. The masts towered above the tallest building, and she estimated that each ship could fit hundreds of soldiers and their horses.

It was a shame that her first time seeing ships at a dock had to be during wartime.

"The Plegian king wasn't lying when he said he had ships," Khan Flavia observed dryly. "And sturdy ones, besides."

Khan Basilio grunted in disapproval. "A promise made good or no, I have a bad feeling about this new king, and I haven't even met 'im." His good eye seemed to be picking apart each boat, looking for a tear in the sails or some other egregious flaw from the distance they were at.

Mother gazed out at the armada, her expression unreadable. "They certainly look like they'll serve our purpose." She said in a measured tone. Something was bothering her.

"We'll rest for the night, load the ships, and set sail in the morning." Father declared. He put a hand on Mother's shoulder but said nothing. Lucina saw her mother lean into Father's touch, and for a moment she felt like she was intruding. Yet there was that feeling that she'd been left out of the loop – like there was some event that transpired that Lucina felt she should know, but wasn't aware or informed. Maybe it was a childish desire to know everything about her parents, but there was an uneasy knot in Lucina's gut that told her she should be brought up to snuff on any issue, no matter how small.

/

At her mother's suggestion, Lucina took the opportunity to bathe and bathe well. She folded her clothes neatly outside of the humid women's bathing tent. It felt like she was being reborn! The water she used to rinse was a murky brown by the time it reached her feet and flowed into the drainage ditch.

Upon finishing her cleansing, she peeked outside to grab her garments. It would not be pleasant putting them back on, but she had no spare change of clothes. However, upon sticking her head out of the tent flap, she saw that her clothes were missing!

"Oh, Naga, take me," she groaned. How embarrassing! But who would take her things? Lucina feared she was being hazed. No one was around, so if she could run fast enough…no, no – what if she was caught? The notion was enough to make her ears turn red. Chrom and Robin's child, making a mad dash to the other side of camp naked? Humiliating! No, she would have to wait patiently for someone, preferably a woman, to walk by.

So she waited. And waited. The steam from the hot coals in a metal pot provided her with warmth. At least she wasn't shivering, she thought dryly. Finally, she heard whistling and looked through the crack in between the tent flaps. It was Lady Cherche, carrying a basket of something. As always, her faithful wyvern was beside her.

"Lady Cherche!" she blurted out without a second thought. Lucina hadn't considered that the wyvern rider was also a fairly new recruit and that she might be uncertain who she was. It was an old habit – as far back as she remembered, each pair of parents was like family to her.

The pinkette did a little jump in surprise. "Who said that, hmm, Minerva?" The wyvern let out an ear-splitting cry in response and proceeded to stick her snout into the bath tent. Lucina had to leap backwards to avoid the creature.

"I-it was me," Lucina's heart was still racing from Minerva's unexpected movement. She was extremely grateful that she was wearing a towel and thanked Naga that it was Lady Cherche who had walked by.

"Oh, dear! I'm so very sorry – I didn't know you only had one pair of clothes," Lady Cherche rummaged through her basket, which Lucina now saw had laundry in it. The other woman pulled out Lucina's deep blue garb and gave an apologetic smile. "I was walking along to do the laundry and my sweet Minerva caught a whiff of something. She wouldn't leave your clothes alone. It must have smelled like something she likes. I don't suppose you rolled around in carrion?"

Lucina accepted her things back with the eagerness of a starved person and with a great deal of bashfulness. Had her clothes been that filthy? "Thank you, milady." She saw that the new holes had been expertly sewn back together. Gerome had learned from his mother, after all. Even though she'd been wearing the outfit for so long, it wasn't as worn as one might expect. Lucina made a mental note to attempt to learn sewing herself. It seemed that people were mending her clothes for her all the time. Uncle Frederick was also competent with needle and thread…

"It's a good thing we dried them quickly," Lady Cherche mused to herself. "My Minerva may not be able to make a stream of fire, but she can light a small one. Isn't that right?"

Another scream from the wyvern. Lucina's vision went blurry and her head rang with the roar. Why did wyverns have to be so loud? She thanked the woman profusely and changed as soon as she'd left. Hopefully no one would inquire her about her whereabouts for the past hour or so.

It did feel nice to wear clean, warm clothes, though.

/

As promised, Lucina and Kjelle had exchanged tales from the two years spent in hiding. Lucina found her friend's recollection to be fraught with more danger than her own journey. After all, she had been dropped off in Ylisse – home territory. They chatted until orders went out that it was time to sleep. She found it vaguely amusing to see grown adults shuffle to their tents at a single command.

Her rest had been blissfully undisturbed by terrors or a Risen ambush. Even so, she woke up feeling heavy and reluctant to leave. She was _sure _that Grima would rise soon – perhaps going to Valm was the cause of it all? Lucina knew better, though. Her parents, especially her father, were driven to aid allies and defend those who couldn't defend themselves. Lord Virion's homeland of Rosanne was under siege and it was the only nation in Valm that Ylisse had a formal alliance with. Chon'sin was a neutral country, which Lucina respected.

The morning sky was a clear blue and the sea sparkled with sunlight. The world was unaware that they were about to enter a war that would, from Lucina's experience, shake a continent.

Breakfast was a quick, no nonsense affair. Everyone ate their fill and went to work disassembling tents and packing rations into crates. The only words she was able to speak to her parents was for her part in loading the ships. She and Kjelle were to help with retrieving fresh water from the wells in town for the voyage.

Lucina rushed to get to her station after receiving her orders. She and Kjelle went to the port town together, with buckets in hand. Sir Libra and Sir Stahl hauled large barrels for them to fill.

The townspeople were happy to see them and wished them a safe and victorious journey as they walked past. The well in question was large; enough for two people to use it at once. Lucina had an inkling that it was the main well in a place largely bordered by seawater. The citizens were giving them all the time they needed to get what was needed.

Like everything Kjelle did, she turned drawing water into a training exercise. Lucina thought she was working at a fairly reasonable pace, but Kjelle was pulling the ropes like a madwoman. Barrel after barrel was filled to the brim with what would become their only supply of drinking water for gods know how long. Every so often, Sir Stahl would ride off with his horse; a cart attached to it, loaded with the vessels and took it to the fleet. He would return with more barrels and the process would start again.

There was no telling how much water they'd drawn, but the order to cease their actions came after a couple of hours. Lucina shook out her arms in relief. Kjelle, on the other hand, looked completely undaunted. For a brief instant, Lucina considered getting some plate armor. Would she look nice in it? Would her movement be hindered? With a mental shrug, she brushed away the image of herself in heavy armor. It was time to leave.

Each step she took towards the warships was filled with dread. Lucina could not shake her instinctive reluctance to leave her homeland. Part of her was justified in thinking that Grima would rise up while they were fighting in Valm, but another part of her simply refused to go. She would be in unfamiliar territory and her knowledge of the future was quickly becoming moot. She would have no advantage. As much as Lucina hated to admit, she was scared. Oh, yes, she would swallow it down because what child of the Shepherds' leaders would quiver in fear at the prospect of battle?

Again, Lucina had no clue where these horrible, hopeless thoughts came from. They seemed to sprout out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly, leaving her with a sick feeling. It felt like she knew it was inevitable that Grima would return. The one thing that drove away the darkness threatening to take hold of her mind was her will to change the fate written for this world. There wasn't time to lament the loss of her own, to dwell on her shortcomings as a leader when the lot of them were roaming around in Plegia, searching for _something_, _anything _to save themselves.

Once she was on the flagship, she could feel the water under the boat, gently swaying it from side to side. The movement made her feel sick and uneasy; she wasn't alone in that respect – many of the Shepherds and Feroxi troops looked pale already, and they hadn't even started the voyage.

The Khans were displeased with their soldiers' display of weakness to say the least.

"You worthless pieces of shit!" bellowed Khan Basilio, "You call yourselves Feroxi warriors?" His units muttered and clutched their aching bellies. Khan Flavia's half of the Feroxi army was completely silent.

"Do you mean to bring shame to East Ferox? What about all of Regna Ferox? I didn't see those Valmese dogs quivering in their boots! So why in all the hells are you all whining?" the Khaness barked, swinging her sword menacingly at her group. With another look of wilting disapproval, she heaved a sigh. "Now, those of you who are incapable of making this mission need to get off and go home."

No one moved, ashamed of his or her inability to cope with sea travel.

"Well? You can't stay – I can't have you compromising this war. I will give you an honorable leave."

Some of the green-faced men and women quickly went down the gangplank and promptly emptied the contents of their stomachs onto the docks and into the ocean.

Mother whispered something to Khan Flavia, to which the Feroxi leader nodded. "Change of plans!" Her forces stood at attention. "Those of you who cannot cope with the sloshing of a little water are going to listen to what my sister has to say." _Sister_? Lucina glanced back and forth between her mother and Khan Flavia. She would have to ask about this topic later.

Clearing her throat, Mother divulged her plan to them. "There are other children – no, young adults?" She shook her head, letting the internal debate pass. "Anyway, Lucina will give you descriptions of her friends. It is crucial that we find them because they will help decide this war." Well, Lucina wasn't sure if that was true, but she appreciated the sentiment. Mother turned in her direction. "Lucina? If you would please,"

The words came easily. Lucina didn't have to think twice about her friends' appearances or personalities or speaking patterns. She vividly remembered Yarne's skittishness, or the fact he looked very much like a taguel, or how Noire was a kind person when her mother's talisman didn't interfere with her mind. She told them that Laurent was a studious fellow with spectacles that were purely unique to him and how they might run into trouble if they got on Severa's bad side. The image of Cynthia shouting "heroic phrases" as she flew into battle with undead warriors was still fresh in her memories; the same went for Nah praying each morning and evening. Brady's tough exterior always fell away the moment he was faced with armed combat, just as Owain's histrionic language betrayed his secret passion for books. She mentioned that Inigo was a lovely dancer when he had the courage to perform in front of an audience, and that Gerome was a loyal friend despite his stern and cold demeanor. They were unmistakable – no amount of disguise would be able to conceal their identity from people who were looking for them.

The squeamish soldiers saluted and marched off to begin their new mission. There was no guarantee they would find the others, but if Kjelle had been on the continent, it was possible some of the others would be too. If they happened to have landed in Valm, well, Lucina prayed they would be able to defend themselves until the Shepherds and allies could get to them.

With those unable to travel separated from the crew, there was a final inspection for rations and weapons, and before Lucina knew it, the tethers were cut, the anchors were raised, and the sails were let down as a rush of wind caught them and began pushing them forward. There was a slight lurch as the warship began moving, but it calmed down after a few moments.

Father smiled broadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucina, you're definitely changing fate now." Fatherly pride shone in his eyes, and Lucina felt herself stand a little straighter.

"Wait, Chrom, say that again," Mother's face lit up like she'd had a striking idea.

"Lucina's changing destiny? Robin, I don't understand why you need to hear it,"

"That's it! Don't you see? We're not the pawns of some scripted fate." She started, "We're all connected by our bonds of friendship – it's as if there are invisible ties drawing us together. Our bonds are strong; I think that's why Lucina came to us." Mother looked around the deck for everyone's reaction.

Father chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he did when he didn't know how to reply. "It seems the salty air has gone to your head." The Khans and Shepherds chortled as well. Lucina had to admit; it was peculiar that Mother was being so…fanciful about topics such as fate.

Her mother frowned and waved a dismissive hand. "Fine, fine. Enough philosophy,"

Just then, a griffon landed on the deck and a disgruntled soldier dismounted in a heap of gasps and jibber jabber.

The West Khan sighed. "Spit it out, man!"

Instead of acknowledging the hulk of a man, the messenger faced the East Khan. "Khan Flavia – the Valmese – they're coming! They intend on flanking and surrounding us!" It was true – other warships were closing in on them. Lucina was alarmed that no one had been able to notice them beforehand.

Father turned to his tactician. The other leaders did the same; one thing was common among all of them: the absolute trust in their eyes was unmistakable. "Robin, how are we going to handle this?"

Lucina watched as her mother quickly analyzed the situation at hand. Her eyes flitted back and forth, picking apart possible scenarios. "I have a plan," she said slowly, meeting each of their eyes, "But it isn't the most prudent one." There was a sourness to her tone that Lucina recognized as displeasure. Mother always wanted the safest plan of action for the Shepherds, and hated when it appeared that it was not possible.

"I trust you – tell us before they arrive."

"We'll have to defeat the enemy commander to disrupt their chain of command. They've confused us by not having a flagship to indicate where their leader is. In other words, we'll have to branch out to each boat to search and kill the one in charge. It could be fairly quick, but on the other hand we could pick the wrong one each time." Mother inhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And we'll have to be able to defend our ships all the while…at least until we take down the commander."

"What do you mean by that?" Khan Flavia raised a cautious eyebrow. Her concern for her troops was well hidden under her fierce personality.

A tired yet mischievous smile crept onto Mother's lips. "We're going to use the supply boats as explosives. Tell the soldiers to transfer as much as they can onto the main vessels – I'm sure there will be sufficient space, at least for what we need to make it to Valm. Also, have them spill as much pitch as they can onto the deck, but they are not to light it until we give the command."

"Whoa, whoa, how is that going to be possible? They're coming at us at full speed!" Khan Basilio's good eye was wide with disbelief. Lucina had to agree with him; the Valmese were coming closer and closer with each passing moment.

Khan Flavia slugged her counterpart over the head with a sharp crack. "Oaf! If we start moving now, we'll have a chance!" She stormed off and started shouting orders to the adjacent ships. One by one, Lucina heard the same commands being repeated by each part of the fleet until they moved into formation.

There was nothing to do except to brace themselves as the Valmese approached and the fighting started.

/

Lucina's heart pounded in her chest as she crossed blades with a Valmese Sword Master. As she parried and countered, she couldn't help but grasp that _this _was true war with real, living humans. She only knew of Risen – it wasn't hard to kill _them_, but it took all of her effort to dehumanize the person in front of her. Her parents' jaws were set as they cut through flesh and bone. The Shepherds slashed and blasted their way through the enemy, as if they were Risen. The Khans of Regna Ferox and their forces were handling themselves in much the same manner. Lucina had only killed a handful a humans and she wasn't proud to say it. Even Kjelle was taking to war with alacrity. However, a part of her understood that if she did not act with conviction and take lives where it was necessary to do so, _she_ would wind up dead.

With a rush of determination, Lucina rammed Falchion through the man's body. She did her best to ignore the crunch and squelch of metal meeting skin and bone. Hot blood spurted from the wound and onto her front. Unable to free her blade in time, she drew her rapier swiftly enough to jab it in a chink in a knight's armor, sending him down in a flash. She wrenched her weapons free and continued her mission.

Endless waves of Valmese swordsmen, knights, and Pegasus Knights tried to flood their flagship. The Shepherds were holding their ground through sheer willpower. The mixture of blood and pitch on the deck made it a nasty, stinking mess to fight in. One berserker nearly had her head only to slip and bash his own crown on the slick wood. Lucina extinguished his life before he could react. Another Warrior class man slammed into her, sending her backwards until the mast of the ship stopped her. For a while, her vision spun uncontrollably. A Valmese Pegasus Knight swooped down. Lucina ducked and held Falchion overhead to sever the mount's wing. Rider and beast were sent tumbling into the frothing waters between the warships. The sea around them churned with a red tint and creatures Lucina had never seen seemed to be attracted to the commotion.

She wanted nothing more than to hear the call that the Valmese commander had been defeated.

It came only after the Ylissean and Feroxi forces had been able to drive away incoming foes and spread out onto enemy boats. There was a ripple of confusion in her conscience as her parents came barreling towards her, flames licking their way up the mast of the ship behind them. It also appeared that it was about to collide with them…

"Lucina, jump!" Father shouted as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to the edge of the boat. Her body instinctively followed the order that would preserve her life and she landed on the next vessel rather unceremoniously, stifling a grunt of pain.

There was a series of booming cracks and a blast of heat as nearly half of their fleet smashed into the Valmese armada. Everyone shielded his or her eyes and dropped down to avoid any flying debris. For the briefest moment, Lucina was pulled back to the moment when Grima attacked her home. She shoved the memory into the back of her mind as they were propelled forward by the shockwave.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Khan Flavia stood up while rubbing her hands clean of dried muck. The mighty Khaness had suffered some minor injuries but otherwise looked unharmed.

As all on board recovered from the blast, roll was called to ensure everyone had come out of the naval battle alive. There were a few deaths on the Feroxi side and numerous injuries of varying severity on both Ylissean and Feroxi troops as well, but all in all, it was a sound victory.

Lucina was dizzy. Before she knew it, she was lying on the deck. Had she hit her head too hard? Or was it merely exhaustion? Perhaps the sea was too unsettled to allow them a smooth passage for the time being.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Father looked her over for any wounds.

"Father, I'm fine, I think I just," she made to get up.

"Lissa – if you've got a moment, come over here!" he called out to her aunt. "Don't stand – we can't have you falling over."

Mother quickly disentangled herself from any important conversation to see what all the commotion was about. "Lucina, what's wrong?" Her mother's brow was furrowed as she tried to find any wounds or otherwise.

Aunt Lissa came in a huff, staff at the ready. There was no doubt she had been flitting around healing everyone else. Now that Lucina thought about it, there weren't many healers on board and she felt terrible for having shown her weakness. She was taking attention away from people who needed medical attention.

With a wave of her healing staff, Aunt Lissa muttered something to herself – along the lines of "Like parents like daughter,"

"What's happened to her?" Father asked frantically – he was never this anxious about anything.

"She'll be okay, Chrom, don't worry." Her aunt rolled her eyes and fished for something in her pouch. "Open your mouth, Lucina," she said gently. Lucina complied and a thick, slightly sweet liquid slipped down her throat. "This is just some poppy's milk. It'll take the pain away. You need to rest now, like the _rest _of the army should." She gave Mother and Father a pointed glance at which they looked away as innocently as possible.

Arms wrapped under her arms and she was hauled to her feet. Father stood with his back to her. "Climb on." Normally, Lucina would have protested because she did not want to be seen as a mere child, but it was as if her legs were leaden. It was embarrassing to have to be carried off like a babe, but it would be worse if she let her pride get the best of her and collapsed. Like it was an instinct, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and let him support her.

"Oof, you're definitely not a baby," he jested – or maybe he wasn't.

Lucina hardly paid him any attention. Her eyes were already starting to close as her body began to feel numb. She faintly felt a hand brush hair out of her face. Sleep came with Mother's tired yet smiling face and Father's steady breathing.

/

**How was that? This chapter is a bit longer than usual, and that's because I'm going on an educational two-week trip and probably won't be able to write or upload for a time. In any case, there's a poll on my profile if any of you want to have a say in what happens regarding Lucina's love life. I've got a few ideas, but they're not set in stone, so there's room to play to what you want to see! If you don't see any options you like, then feel free to PM or just leave a review. Please leave feedback and please keep reading!**


End file.
